Kau, siapa?
by Hanawa Seika
Summary: Meramaikan Opposite Party! "Dia itu penyihir! Penyihir!" "Uchiha, kau pikir aku tuli!" "Narumi, kau manis." "Aku lebih suka Naruto!" [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Ini cerita memang dibuat rada selengean, jadi harap dimaklum kalau rada sulit dimengerti. Lagian ini cerita udah aku buat dari jaman kapan tapi belum sempet di post karena WB. Berhubung ada event jadi ya udahlah kesempatan dan mendadak dapet ide buat nerusin. Mungkin karena itu juga gaya penulisannya sedikit berbeda, tapi semoga tetep menarik.**

**Warning :** Banyak karakter yang OOC di sini jadi siap-siap aja. Lalu banyak pergantian antara dialog dan suara hati, jadi mohon diperhatikan perbedaan penulisan Italic dan Bold juga tanda kutip. Selain itu cara bicara satu dan yang lainnya berbeda, mohon diperhatikan juga.

**.**

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto_

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lain'_

* * *

><p>"Oke semuanya sekian untuk hari ini. Silahkan pulang," ucap sang dosen mesum berambut silver tanpa memandang murid-muridnya. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan ini mata kuliah terakhir. Para murid pun sudah bersemangat untuk segera membereskan barang-barang mereka dan pikiran masing-masing sudah menuju ke rumah atau ke tempan lainnya selain kampus.<p>

"Sensei, Sensei serius sama projek yang tadi?" Salah seorang murid bertanya, menghentikan pergerakan sang dosen dan juga murid lainnya yang sudah bersiap akan meninggalkan kelas. Dia salah satu murid termanis di kampus ini. Banyak orang yang menyukai gadis ini, termasuk para dosen. Rambutnya kuning cerah panjang dengan berbagai macam hiasan di rambutnya, matanya biru jernih, kulitnya tan dan badannya seksi(?). Bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang cantik tapi dia juga pintar dan sopan. Karena itulah banyak yang tergila-gila padanya. Tapi tidak ada yang tau kalau sebenarnya dia itu lebih dari yang dibayangkan.

"Ada apa Narumi? Kamu ga suka? Apa kurang banyak? Aku tau kamu pintar tapi aku ga nyangka kalo kamu suka banget dikasih tugas. Dengan senang hati aku khususkan tugas tambahan…" Dosen berambut silver yang dikenal dengan nama Kakashi itu bicara tanpa henti, tidak memperdulikan tatapan murid lain yang sudah bosan dengan kelakuannya yang selalu seperti ini.

_Ya ampun__, i__ni dosen kenapa sih? Mana bicaranya sok akrab begitu lagi._ "Ngga, bukan gitu sensei. Tapi ini kan tugas kelompok."

"Hm, terus kenapa? Ada masalah? Jangan bilang kamu mau sekelompoknya sama aku ya? Duh, ga boleh Narumi. Aku ini kan dosen kamu. Tapi kalo projek yang lain sih boleh-boleh aja," jawabnya genit.

Narumi hampir ingin muntah mendengar ucapan sang dosen, tapi dia tetap memasang muka manis di depan semuanya. "Bukan itu juga sensei, tapi anu Sasuke-kun…" Narumi tidak yakin apa harus meneruskan kata-katanya atau tidak.

"Lo, Sasuke kenapa? Sakit? Mual? Panas dingin? Gatel-gatel?"

Memang susah bicara dengan dosen satu ini. Kenapa dia bisa jadi dosen pun tidak ada yang mengerti. Akhirnya Narumi menyerah dan tidak meneruskan perbincangan. "Ga jadi deh sensei."

"Ya udah deh. Tapi kalo Narumi butuh apa-apa bilang aku aja ya," tawar si dosen sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Narumi. Sumpah kalau bukan sedang di kelas, kalau bukan dosennya, kalo bukan di depan teman-temannya, mungking sudah di mutilasi orang ini oleh Narumi. Tapi untuk sekarang Narumi hanya bisa balas senyum(palsu). "Nah ga ada lagi kan. Udah pada PULANG sana! Buat Narumi hati-hati ya."

"Makasih sensei." Hoek, muntah sudah di ujung lidah tapi ditahan. Sabar ya Narumi, nanti kamu pasti punya kesempatan kok buat nyiksa dia.

Nah, akhirnya Narumi terbebas dari si dosen mesum tadi dan sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Tapi ada satu masalah yang belum selesai gara-gara si dosen itu. Narumi melirik ke sumber masalahnya dan disambut gembira dengan tatapan tajam dari si masalah. Sasuke Uchiha. Tatapannya yang tajam itu serasa ingin membunuh gadis manis kita. Ditatap begitu Narumi inginnya sih membalas lebih tajam lagi, tapi yang muncul malah senyuman dari bibirnya.

_Untuk apa aku senyum-senyum padanya__? Cih_, batin Narumi.

Yang diberi senyum hanya diam saja. Ya pada dasarnya memang dia tidak pernah bilang apa-apa juga sih. Bisanya hanya 'hn' sana sini. Entah apa yang salah. Apa memang tenggorokannya sakit seumur hidup atau karena ada larangan kalau-bicara-bakal-mati? Tidak ada yang tau.

Karena bete dengan kejadian di kampus hari ini Narumi memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Dengan mengendarai mobil miliknya, gadis manis ini meninggalkan bangunan kampus yang sudah dikunjunginya selama satu tahun lebih. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di rumahnya yang bisa dibilang salah satu rumah terbesar di kota ini. Tapi tidak ada yang tau kalau Narumi tinggal di situ. Tidak juga sih, ada beberapa orang yang tau dan mereka adalah yang Narumi benar-benar percaya untuk diberi tahu. Belajar dari pengalaman lama tidak bagus orang-orang tahu dimana dia tinggal. Bisa jadi neraka yang kedua kalinya bagi Narumi.

Akhirnya Narumi sampai di depan rumahnya. Sehabis memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi dia pun berjalan ke pintu depan dan memutar handle pintu yang tersepuh emas itu. Di sana dia disambut oleh 5 orang gadis yang sudah menunggu kepulangannya.

"Naru-chan udah pulang ya?"sapa Ino. Ino ini seumur dengan Narumi dan dia juga masih kuliah tapi beda kampus. Dia tinggal bersama Narumi di rumah ini.

"Ih bukan Naru-chan tapi Naru-kun! Kita udah nunggu kamu pulang Naru-kun. Cape?" Nah kalau yang ini Tenten. Dia satu kampus dengan Narumi tapi beda jurusan. Gadis satu ini jago banget olahraga.

"Suka-suka kita dong mau panggil apa iya kan, Naru-chan? Naru-chan kan manis." Temari ini lebih tua dua tahun dari Narumi. Dia sudah tidak sekolah dan sama seperti Ino dia pun tinggal di rumah ini.

"Na..Naru-kun met sore." Yang pemalu ini Hinata namanya. Dia dua tahun lebih muda dari Narumi jadi dia masih SMA. Hinata ini jago masak. Hampir setiap hari dia yang memasak untuk Narumi dan yang lainnya.

"Duh, berisik banget sih. Udah deh yang mana aja boleh."Bisa dibilang Sakura ini leader dari keempat gadis sebelumnya. Meskipun Temari lebih tua tapi karena Sakura kenal Narumi lebih lama jadi dia yang lebih mengatur semuanya. Seperti halnya Ino dan Temari, Sakura pun tinggal di sini. Sakura tidak meneruskan sekolah, tapi dia menekuni hobinya mendesain baju dan berencana untuk membuka butik sendiri.

"Hahaha, kalian manis. Iya, aku sudah pulang. Met sore juga Hina-chan. Kalian semangat seperti biasanya ya," jawab Narumi. Atau harus kita panggil Naruto saja? Kenapa? Karena itu nama aslinya Narumi.

"Naruto, sebelum 2 rambut kuning di sana ngelempar pertanyaan ga bermutu mereka mendingan kamu ganti baju dulu aja. Aku dah siapin air buat mandi juga, baju nya juga udah aku siapin di kamar. Hinata lagi nyiapin makan malam buat kita. Abis itu kita bisa makan bareng, ya," perintah Sakura.

"Ih Sakura, nyerobot aja. Siapa yang kuning? Naru-chan juga rambutnya kuning tau, tapi dia manis. Berarti aku juga manis dong," timpal Ino.

"Iya, Sakura sirik aja deh bisa nya," kata Temari setuju dengan komentar Ino.

Kediamannya ini memang selalu ramai, terutama ketika dia pulang dan kelima gadisnya ada di rumah. Tapi keributan diantara mereka tidak boleh dibiarkan. "Girls, jangan ribut. Benar kata Sakura, aku butuh mandi. Kalian tunggu saja ya di ruang makan, sehabis aku ganti kita makan bersama."

"Iya Naru-chan/Naru-kun," jawab semuanya serempak.

Narumi/Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan santai. Dia menaruh tasnya di samping tempat tidur begitu masuk dan perhatiannya segera tertuju pada beberapa hal disana. Seperti yang dibilang Sakura tadi semuanya sudah siap. Air untuk mandi, baju ganti dan kamarnya pun rapi. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu mulai membuka bajunya satu per satu sampai akhirnya dia tidak memakai sehelai pun. Sehabis itu dia juga melepas jepitan di rambutnya yang membuat rambut panjangnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

Ya terlepas, karena itu hanyalah wig. Rambut asli Naruto itu pendek dan sedikit acak-acakan, tapi itu yang membuat dia sexy. Naruto pun menyalakan showernya dan membiarkan air mengalir ke badannya. Mulai dari kepala, pundak, dadanya yang bidang, perutnya yang datar, dan ke kakinya yang mulus. Ya Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang laki-laki. Narumi Namikaze hanyalah topeng yang dia gunakan di depan publik untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang asli.

Naruto merasa segar sehabis mandi. Dia pun akhirnya berpakaian dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk menemui para gadisnya.

"Kyaa! Naru-kun keren seperti biasa!" jerit Tenten.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendapatkan reaksi yang sudah biasa itu. "Hari ini kita makan apa?"

"Um Naru-kun, hari ini Hina bikin ramen. Soalnya para Neechan bilang mereka pengen makan yang berkuah. Ga apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hina-chan. Apapun yang kamu masak pasti enak. Yang terpenting kita bisa makan bersama. Lagipula siapa yang bakal menolak ramen, hm?"

Gadis berambut raven itu tersipu. "Makasih."

"Nah nah, ayo kita mulai makan aja," perintah Sakura. Dia memang suka sekali bertindak seperti bosa dan perintah sana sini.

Mereka berenam pun makan dengan riangnya. Sudah sekitar hampir satu tahun mereka hidup seperti ini. Mulanya Naruto hanya hidup sendiri karena orangtuanya tidak tinggal di Jepang. Yang pertama kali datang adalah Sakura. Setelah itu datang Ino, lalu Tenten, Temari dan yang terakhir Hinata.

Banyak yang terjadi sebelum dan sesudahnya. Yang pasti sekarang mereka menikmati hidup mereka yang seperti ini. Kelima gadis ini sangat menyukai Naruto. Mereka bersedia melakukan apapun demi Naruto. Bahkan Sakura, Ino dan Temari rela meninggalkan rumah mereka agar bisa tinggal dengan Naruto. Tapi bukan, mereka bukan pacar Naruto. Tidak seorangpun dari mereka adalah pacarnya. Jika ditanya mereka akan menjawab bahwa mereka adalah gadisnya Naruto, tetapi bukan pacar. Agak rumit memang, tapi begitulah keadaannya.

"Ne Naru-chan, kayaknya kamu ada masalah ya? Cerita dong," tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Gadis satu ini memang lebih sensitif dari yang lainnya. Walaupun Naruto sudah memasang senyum lebar tapi dia tahu kalau Naruto sedang agak mumet.

"Eh, Naru-kun kenapa? Ada yang godain lagi ya?" timpal Tenten sekenanya.

Naruto menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang menyendok kuah ramen dari mangkuk miliknya dan menatap Ino lalu ke Tenten. "Ah tidak bukan itu. Kalau itu sih bukan masalah baru. Liat saja dosen mesum itu, tiap hari makin genit saja. Kali ini masalahnya lain. Ini soal Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Yang ganteng itu kan?" tebak Temari.

"Idih Temari, Naru-chan lebih ganteng kali," kata Ino.

"Kalo itu sih udah pasti. Cuman komen aja kan. Iya kan Naru-chan?"

"Terima kasih," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Um Naru-kun, Sasuke itu yang temannya Neji-nii bukan ya?"

"Iya Hina-chan, yang itu. Dia itu menyebalkan. Tapi ini juga gara-gara dosen mesum itu. Dia yang membuat aku sekelompok dengan si Uchiha untuk membuat laporan."

"Hm, jadi kalian sekelompok. Terus apa masalahnya Naruto?" Tanya Sakura heran. Menurut dia tidak ada masalah yang serius soal itu.

Sang pemuda meletakan sendoknya di atas meja. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu tiba-tiba saja bicara dengan setengah berteriak. "Bagaimana tidak masalah! Bagaimana caranya aku harus berdiskusi dengan orang yang tidak pernah bicara sepatah kata pun kecuali dua huruf menyebalkan itu! Kenapa sih harus dia? Mana dia itu kan alergi perempuan, sedangkan yang dia tau aku ini perempuan! Lalu bagaimana aku harus berdiskusi dengannya? Hina-chan, aku heran dengan kakakmu, kenapa dia bisa tahan dengan orang macam si Uchiha itu?" Tingkahnya yang bisa dibilang OOC ini membuat para gadisnya kaget.

'_Oh iya ya_,' para gadis itu berpikir hal yang sama. Yang mereka ingat Naruto ini adalah pemuda paling cool yang pernah mereka kenal. Dia selalu tenang dan juga cerdas. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut soal Sasuke dia agak berbeda.

"Udah Naru-kun, jangan terlalu depresi gitu. Kan masih ada kita di sini. Kita pasti bantu kok."

Seperti disadarkan oleh sesuatu Naruto menghela napas panjang dan memasang wajah coolnya lagi. "Iya, terima kasih ya. Kalian memang mengerti aku. Maaf sudah membuat kalian kaget barusan." _Gara-gara si Uchiha itu aku jadi __O__OC, lagi__. Apalagi di depan para gadisku ini. Aah, sungguh memalukan.__ Di fic ini aku kan seharusnya cool. __Apa yang salah sih dengan Uchiha? Hm, bicara__ soal Uchiha.._ "Sai kemana ya? Sejak tadi tidak kelihatan. Padahal dia selalu ribut kalau aku pulang."

"Sai minta ijin buat pulang beberapa hari. Katanya sepupunya lagi ada di Jepang jadi dia mau jenguk. Sekalian minta oleh-oleh," jelas Sakura.

"Sepupu itu maksudnya Itachi?" Dia belum dengar bahwa Itachi ada di Jepang, karena itulah Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Lho, Naru-kun kenal anggota Uchiha yang lain? Aku baru tahu," tanya Tenten.

"Iya, tapi dia tidak perlu dibahas. Setidaknya Itachi tidak semenyebalkan Sasuke. Hmm, sudahlah kita nikmati waktu kita saja sebelum Hina-chan dan Tenten pulang. Tidak perlu membahas Uchiha lagi."

"Iya," jawab mereka serempak.

Kita sudah melihat keadaan di tempat Narumi alias Naruto. Bagaimana ya keadaan di tempat Sasuke? Mari kita tengok sedikit.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama dengan sahabatnya Neji Hyuuga yang kakak sepupunya Hinata itu. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya dari kalangan atas sama seperti Naruto. Keluarga Namikaze, Uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah beberapa nama dari deretan keluarga terpandang di negeri Konoha ini. Tapi daripada tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dan menyewa apartemen. Tidak sendiri juga sih, kan ada Neji.

Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai si cowo pendiam tapi cool itu ternyata hanya memperlihatkan sifat aslinya di depan sahabatnya Neji dan keluarganya. Seperti apa ya? Nah mari kita liat.

"Menyebalkan sekali sih perempuan itu. Siapa namanya? Ya Narumi, Narumi Namikaze. Dari semua perempuan yang ada kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan dia? Dari semua perempuan yang aku benci dia yang paling aku benci. Aku tidak suka dengan sifat sok manisnya itu. Menjijikan," gerutu Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, berhenti memaki orang. Tidak bisakah kau tenang seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan di depan orang-orang itu? Kenapa kau selalu ribut di depanku?" protes Neji santai sambil berbaring di sofa di apartemen mereka. Tidak seperti Sasuke, Neji tidak sekolah. Dia lebih memilih untuk meneruskan usaha keluarganya. Meskipun dia tidak seantusias itu untuk menjalaninya (jadi inget Shikamaru deh).

"Hah, liat saja rambutnya yang kuning itu! Dia pikir dia cantik? Dia pikir semua orang suka padanya? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau mendengar suaranya saja membuat aku muak? Kenapa Kakashi seenaknya saja memasangkan aku dengan dia? Memang tidak ada perempuan lain? Kenapa harus dengan perempuan? Kenapa tidak dengan laki-laki saja? Memangnya dia tidak tau kalau aku ini benci perempuan? Dia sengaja mau merusak hidupku?"

"Kalau tidak suka ya bilang saja. Bilang 'tidak' sesekali. Buang dua huruf menyebalkanmu itu."

"Kau pikir mudah melakukannya? Kau pikir aku tidak mencoba? Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membuat mulutku. Imej Uchiha yang kujaga selama ini akan runtuh begitu saja. Kau pikir itu bukan masalah buatku?"

"Belajarlah berkata manis, seperti kakakmu itu. Kau bisa belajar padanya. Atau mungkin dari adik sepupumu. Meskipun dia agak aneh tapi dia tidak sekejam dirimu ketika berbicara. Coba saja."

Mendengar nama 'kakak' dan 'sepupu' nya keluar dari mulut Neji emosi Sasuke semakin naik. Secara dia tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak dan adikya itu. "Hyuuga! Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau katakan?! Sejak kapan aku mau berurusan dengan mereka apalagi belajar sesuatu dari mereka?! Kau pikir aku sudah gila?! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau berurusan dengan dua orang bodoh itu!"

"Uchiha! Tidak perlu berteriak begitu! Kau pikir aku tuli?!" Padahal sendirinya juga berteriak. "Aku hanya berusaha mengobati kelainanmu itu! Kau pikir aku tidak capek mendengar semua ocehanmu setiap hari, hah?!"

"Jangan seenaknya bicara! Kupikir kau sahabatku! Seharusnya kau menolongku bukannya menjerumuskanku!"

Neji hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia pun menurunkan nada suaranya sebelum menjawab. "Hah, tidak ada gunanya menolong orang bebal sepertimu. Membuang-buang waktuku saja. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu." Neji pun bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?! Jangan menghindar!"

"Sesukamu sajalah. Dah, Sasuke," ucap Neji sambil berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Hyuuga, tunggu!"

Dan ditinggalah sang Uchiha sendiri di apartemennya. Memang sadis si Neji pergi begitu saja. Tapi salah Sasuke sendiri, siapa juga yang tahan mendengar orang teriak-teriak tepat di kupingnya.

"Awas si Neji kalau pulang nanti mati dia. Tapi ini semua gara-gara si dosen mesum itu. Bukan! Ini semua gara-gara si perempuan Namikaze itu. Kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya perempuan aku tidak akan menderita begini. Kenapa? Kenapa?! KENAPAA?!"

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Sasuke berdering. Dengan kesal Sasuke meraih benda itu dari sakunya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu. Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dari sebrang sana.

"Hei Uchiha, berhenti merengek dan jangan berteriak! Kau menggangu ketenangan tetangga, apa kau tau itu!" Oh ternyata Neji toh. Padahal belum lama pergi tapi sudah menelepon. Sepertinya Neji tahu apa yang dilakukan sang Uchiha.

"Darimana kau tau kalau aku sedang merengek?! Eh, maksudku siapa yang merengek?! Awas kau ya. Cepat kembali ke sini agar aku bisa merobek mulut cerewetmu itu!"

"Enak saja memerintahku. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada meladeni anak kecil sepertimu. Sudah aku harus pergi, dan berhentilah merengek."Dan Neji pun menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

"Hei Hyuuga, aku bukan anak kecil dan jangan seenaknya menelepon dan menutupnya begitu saja! Hei! Haloo! Sialan. Awas kalau nanti dia pulang. Benar-benar akan kubunuh dia."

Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar berniat mau membunuh Neji. Tapi tenang saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka begini. Nanti juga Sasuke lupa, karena biasanya juga begitu.

* * *

><p><strong>~Keesokan harinya~<strong>

Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Dia sudah berdandan menjadi Narumi dibantu oleh Sakura, Ino dan Temari tentunya, seperti biasa. Untuk hari biasa jika mereka ingin pergi main bersama, Sakura yang akan mengurusi baju Narumi. Untuk make-up diserahkan pada Ino dan Temari yang menata rambutnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan hari sekolah seperti hari ini, hanya saja bajunya tidak se-seksi seperti yang biasa dikenakan untuk main.

Para gadis ini punya sedikit kelainan, mereka sangat suka mendandani Narumi. Sakura sering memakaikan baju-baju yang manis tapi juga seksi pada Narumi. Narumi sendiri tidak keberatan. Untungnya dia memiliki tubuh yang mulus tidak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Tapi meskipun mulus dia tetap memiliki otot-otot yang menandakan bahwa dia tetap lelaki sejati.

Kesimpulannya, jika didandani Narumi benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang manis. Tapi dengan penampilannya yang biasa dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak keduanya. Khususnya sisi Naruto yang asli. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang asli.

Semua sudah siap. Sakura juga sudah menyiapkan tas dan semua peralatan sekolahnya. Naruto, oke saat ini Narumi, pun sudah siap untuk pergi tapi sewaktu ingat kalau dia harus bertemu Sasuke tiba-tiba dia merasa malas.

"Naru-kun, jangan menghela napas di pagi hari. Nanti bisa menghilangkan keberuntungan lo."

"Oh, Hina-chan. Iya, aku tidak semangat untuk pergi. Mengingat harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke mendadak aku malas."

"Jangan gitu. Aku udah siapin bekal buat hari ini. Para neechan udah mau berangkat, aku juga harus berangkat. Nanti sore kita ketemu lagi, ya. Ayo semangat."

"Iya, terima kasih Hina-chan. Hati-hati, ya," ucap Naruto sambil mengecup keningnya Hinata. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Naruto. Sebelum kelima gadisnya pergi Naruto akan memberi kecupan di pipi, khusus untuk Hinata di keningnya. Karena dia masih kecil Naruto bilang. Padahal sama saja, toh bukan di bibir.

Dengan semangat baru akhirnya Naruto melangkah keluar rumah untuk menjalani hari lainnya sebagai Narumi. Dia mengendarai mobilnya ke kampus sendirian hari itu. Biasanya Tenten ikut karena mereka satu kampus tapi hari ini Tenten ada latihan karate pagi sekali jadi dia sudah pergi duluan. Di perjalanan Narumi memikirkan tentang apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sasuke. Selama ini dia mempertahankan sikap manisnya di depan siapapun. Apa dia harus mengesampingkan itu semua, menunjukkan sifat aslinya untuk memaksa Sasuke bicara?

"Ah, tidak tidak mungkin. Mana boleh aku bersikap seperti itu. Untuk apa selama ini aku bertahan kalau hanya untuk dihancurkan oleh seorang Uchiha seperti dia? Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang itu. Dia berbeda dengan Uchiha lain yang kukenal. Mereka biasanya kan pintar bicara."

Itulah yang Narumi pikirkan. Tapi setelah berpikir keras akhirnya dia menyesali perbuatannya yang membuang-buang waktu hanya demi seseorang seperti Sasuke. Tidak lama dia pun tiba di kampus. Saat keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya Narumi mendapat pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Siapakah dia?

"Naru-kuuun! Aku rindu padamu, Naru-kun. Kemarin kau kemana? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana setelah beres kuliah tapi kau tidak ada," seru orang yang berambut merah dan bermata hijau dengan lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya itu.

"Gaara-kun, dua hari yang lalu kita kan baru ketemu," Naruto menjawab dengan suara Narumi.

"Tapi sehari saja tidak bertemu aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar rindu," jawabnya sambil lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Gaara ini teman satu jurusannya Tenten dan sekaligus adiknya Temari. Gaara tahu mengenai jati diri Naruto dan terobsesi padanya. Sejak saat itu dia selalu menempel pada Naruto dan memeluknya setiap bertemu seperti sekarang ini.

"Gaara-kun, bisa agak pelan ga meluknya? Badan Naru sakit nih."

"Naru-kun, cara bicaranya jangan seperti itu. Seharusnya kamu ini keren."

"Tapi sekarang kita kan lagi di sekolah. Aku ga bisa. Kamu inget, kan?"

"Ha~, iya aku mengerti. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan Naru yang keren dan maskulin."

"Gaara-kun.."

"Oke, aku tidak akan protes lagi tapi hari ini aku boleh main ke rumahmu ya? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Temari juga."

"Boleh, nanti kita pulang bareng aja. Temari pasti bakal seneng deh kamu dateng."

"Terima kasih, Naru-kun. Aku memang suka dengan dirimu yang keren tapi sisimu yang ini juga imut. Membuatku semakin tidak ingin melepasmu."

"Hei Gaara, lepaskan Naru! Kau mau membunuh dia, hah?" terdengar teriakan Tenten dari arah belakang Naruto. Tenten sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tas di bahunya. Dilihat dari penampilannya dia baru saja selesai latihan.

"Tenten, baru beres latihan ya?" tanya Narumi.

"Iya Naru. Waktu mau jalan ke kelas aku liat si rambut merah ini sedang mencoba mau matahin tulang rusuk kamu. Makanya aku mampir."

"Mana mungkin aku mau menyakiti Naru-kun. Dia itu lebih berharga dari apapun, bahkan lebih berharga dari medali emas jelek yang kau bangga-banggakan itu."

"Seenaknya aja kamu menghina medali emasku. Aku ini dapetinnya dengan susah payah tau. Dasar cowo panda!"

"Cewe karung!"

"Udah-udah, kok jadi pada ribut gini sih. Ini kan masih pagi. Gaara-kun, nanti kita ketemu lagi ya abis kuliah sekarang mendingan kita masuk kelas. Aku juga ada kuliah nih."

"Iya Naru-kun, ini semua gara-gara cewe karung ini nih."

"Enak aja cowo panda. Dah Naru, sampe ketemu lagi nanti ya."

Tenten dan Gaara itu memang selalu ribut kalau sudah bertemu. Naruto hanya bisa geleng-gelemg kepala melihat kelakuan mereka. Dia tidak pernah keberatan dengan perlakuan Gaara yang selalu menempel padanya karena menurut Naruto itu terlihat manis meskipun dia laki-laki.

Naruto bertemu dengan Gaara karena Temari. Gaara itu termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara dan juga dingin. Hanya jika dekat Naruto saja dia berbeda. Gaara memang menyayangi Naruto meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki dan Naruto pun tidak keberatan. Menurut dia gender itu tidak masalah, meskipun Naruto sendiri sempat mengalami pengalaman buruk dengan para pria tapi dia percaya pada Gaara. Lagipula walaupun Gaara berani macam-macam , sebelum Naruto menghukumnya Temari pasti sudah membunuhnya duluan.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi Naruto pun bergegas menuju kelas. Untuk jam pertama ini dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke jadi dia sedikit tenang. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya dikhawatirkan oleh pemuda satu ini? Bukankah dia sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan Uchiha? Sejak dulu keluarga Uzumaki memang dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha karena itu juga Naruto mempekerjakan Sai di tempatnya dan juga mengenal Itachi.

Bisa dibilang Naruto mengenal hampir semua anggota Uchiha tapi yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyamar menjadi perempuan hanya Sai dan Itachi saja. Mereka berjanji tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Anehnya Naruto tidak ingat apa-apa mengenai Sasuke. Tidak ada sedikit pun ingatan bahwa ada seseorang seperti Sasuke di keluarga Uchiha. Karena itu pula dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya. Lagipula Sasuke itu berbeda dengan semua Uchiha yang dia kenal.

"Pagi, Narumi," sapa salah satu teman satu kelasnya.

"Pagi, Kiba-kun. Udah dateng ya, padahal kamu kan biasanya telat. Tumben."

Kiba adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak fans Narumi. Dia sering terang-terangan menggoda Narumi tapi karena itu juga mereka jadi dekat. Setidaknya lebih dekat dari para fansnya yang lain.

"Iya, aku kan pengen ketemu kamu." Nah kan, baru saja bertemu sudah menggoda.

"Ih, Kiba genit deh. Udah ah kita duduk. Bentar lagi dosennya dateng lho," jawab Naruto sambil duduk di bangku terdekat.

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi tidak lama dosen pun datang. Mereka segera memulai pelajaran saat itu. Saat ini Naruto sedang tidak bisa fokus karena pikirannya kembali terbang ke masalah Sasuke tadi. Menurut Naruto Sasuke itu mungkin bukan murni Uchiha. Uchiha yang dia kenal adalah orang-orang yang pintar bicara dan atau bermulut manis. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun selain 'hn'. Itu pun masih diragukan apakah bisa dikategorikan sebuah kata.

Walaupun dia benar Uchiha itu berarti ada masalah dengan dia. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak peduli dengan masalah Sasuke tapi karena dalam jangka waktu yang agak lama dia akan berurusan dengan pemuda itu mau tidak mau dia harus peduli. Dia tidak mau masa depannya gagal hanya karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu laporan saja.

_Apa aku harus mencoba memaksa Sai bercerita tentang Sasuke lagi? Tapi dia selalu berakhir bercerita yang tidak-tidak. Kalau aku tanya pada Itachi dia terang-terangan menolak. Dia selalu bilang kalau tidak asik jika aku tahu dari dia. Apa aku harus bertanya pada orangnya langsung?_

Pagi itu pikiran Naruto dipenuhi oleh Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. Bahkan dia sampai menolak ajakan Kiba untuk makan ramen gratis di waktu istirahat nanti. Tidak sepenuhnnya menolak sih karena sepuluh detik setelah penolakan Naruto sadar apa yang dia katakan dan segera meralatnya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melewatkan ramen gratis untuk apapun.

Akhirnya waktu yang (tidak)dinantikan datang juga. Di kelas berikutnya Sasuke akan ada di sana. Naruto masih tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan pada pemuda itu. Saat Naruto berjalan masuk ke kelas sang pemuda sudah berada di sana duduk di salah satu bangku dekat jendela. Sepertinya dia sedang menerawang karena pandangannya nun jauh di sana. Naruto mempersiapkan wajah imut dan senyum termanis Narumi di wajahnya sebelum dia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Sasuke. Dia pun berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Met pagi," ucapnya sambil mempertahankan senyum manis di bibirnya. Yang disapa hanya melirik dan tidak menjawab, seperti biasa. Naruto bersabar diri, dia tahu kalau Sasuke memang cuek. Sangat cuek. Meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin di depan telinganya dan memukul kepalanya sekeras mungkin tapi tidak mungkin seorang Narumi Namikaze akan melakukannya. Kalu saja dia sedang jadi Naruto sudah habis si Uchiha ini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku pengen ngomongin soal projek dari Kakashi-sensei. Kira-kira ada waktu besok sore? Gimana kalo kita kerjain mulai besok biar cepet selesai gitu. Kan lebih cepet lebih bagus. Gimana Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sekarang menatap Narumi yang masih tersenyum di hadapannya. Dia tidak pernah menyukai senyum itu, terlihat palsu menurutnya. Sasuke berpikir tentang kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Narumi padanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga.

**Semakin cepat aku menyelesaikan projek ini maka aku pun tidak perlu berlama-lama berurusan dengan cewe menyebalkan ini. Hah, ternyata otak bodohnya itu tidak terlalu bodoh juga. Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan si pirang, **ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Bagus deh kalo kamu sependapat, Sasuke-kun. Besok kita mau kerjain di mana nih? Apa mau di perpustakaan, di tempat Naru atau di tempat Sasuke?"

**Eh? Kapan aku bilang setuju? Sudahlah. Hm, bagaimana ya. Aku tidak mau dia datang dan mengotori tempatku dan aku juga tidak sudi pergi ke rumah perempuan, apalagi dia cih. **"Hn."Sasuke berpikir keras di dalam otaknya walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak peduli terhadap apapun yang dikatakan sang gadis di hadapannya.

"Oke deh. Kalau gitu besok kita ketemu di perpustakaan ya, abis beres kelas sore. Naru tunggu."

**Apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa! Sialan cewe ini. Jangan-jangan dia punya ilmu hitam yang membolehkan dia membaca pikiran orang. Sudah kuduga ternyata dia itu penyihir. Cewe memang menyeramkan.**

"Tenang aja Sasuke-kun, Naru bukan penyihir kok. Naru janji ga akan ngapa-ngapain hehe."

**Benar kan! Benar kan! Dia itu penyihir! Oh Tuhan kenapa Tuhan kau harus menciptakan makhluk menyeramkan bernama wanita?! **"Hn!"

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana jawaban Narumi bisa sinkron dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, yang pasti hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Karena itu jugalah jiwa Sasuke sedang histeris walau wajahnya tetap stoic. Di saat Sasuke sedang mengasihani nasibnya saat itu terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Narumi. "Naru-chan, sebaiknya kamu duduk. Sensei akan mulai pelajarannya sekarang."

Narumi melihat keadaan di kelas di mana teman-teman sekelasnya sudah bersiap untuk memulai kuliah dan baru tersadar kalau Anko-sensei sudah berdiri di depan kelas. "Ah, iya maaf sensei. Silahkan dimulai."

* * *

><p><strong>~Sore harinya~<strong>

"Jadi, gimana Naru-chan? Besok kamu bakal semalaman sama Sasuke loh," goda Ino.

"Tidak, tidak semalaman. Hanya sore saja untuk mengerjakan tugas. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam," jawab Naruto yang sedang mengunyah cemilan di tangannya.

Seperti yang direncanakan tadi pagi, Gaara datang berkunjung ke tempat Naruto. Saat mereka datang Temari menyambut sang adik dengan riang. Sudah lama juga mereka tidak bertemu. Inginnya sih Temari memeluk adiknya untuk melepas rindu tapi apa mau dikata di situ ada Naruto. Tidak mungkin Gaara mau melepas pelukannya pada Naruto walaupun demi kakak tercintanya. Naruto lebih berharga dari siapapun dan apapun.

Setelah makan malam bersama mereka pun berkumpul di ruang "" dan bersantai sambil menonton dan makam berbagai macam cemilan. Di situ jugalah Naruto menceritakan kepada para gadisnya dan Gaara tentang rencana yang dia buat besok bersama Sasuke. Ino sedang ingin menggoda Naru-nya dengan berkata mereka seperti pasangan yang akan menghabiskan malam pertama bersama yang akhirnya mendapat seruan tidak senang dari para gadis lainnya dan juga tentu saja Gaara.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah para gadisnya. Tanpa mereka dia berpikir bahwa hidupnya pasti akan membosankan meskipun terkadang mereka selalu seenaknya. Tapi mereka ada di sini bersama, itu yang terpenting.

"Sudah sudah, tenang saja. Dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan apapun. Apa kalian lupa kalau dia itu anti wanita? Bisa bertahan duduk dengan jarak satu meter lebih dari sepuluh menit saja aku sangsi, apalagi melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Benar kan," ucap Naruto tidak lupa menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Bener apa kata Naruto," Sakura setuju. "Hm, tapi Naruto menurut aku ada satu hal lagi yang kelupaan. Mungkin yang ini lebih baha.."

"Kalau apa yang kamu pikirkan adalah aku yang akan berbuat sesuatu tenang saja. Aku tidak tertarik pada Uchiha, terutama Sasuke."

Apa benar ya?

Sebenarnya kelima gadis ini mencurigai sesuatu. Keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Uchiha sejak dulu hubungannya sangat erat. Selain keduanya menduduki kedudukan tinggi di dunia bisnis tapi juga hubungan kekeluargaannya pun sangatlah erat.

Orang tua Naruto dan orang tua Sasuke adalah partner kerja sekaligus sahabat. Yang mereka tau sejak kecil Naruto sering bermain dengan anak-anak keluarga Uchiha karena hubungan orang tua mereka yang sudah seperti saudara. Tapi sepertinya Naruto memang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Sasuke padahal mereka seumur. Apa benar Naruto tidak ingat atau hanya pura-pura tidak ingat?

Naruto itu pintar dalam banyak hal, salah satunya adalah berakting. Karena itu mereka tidak tahu mana yang benar dari kecurigaan mereka. Apalagi jika melihat kelakuan Sai jika membicarakan soal Sasuke. Sai selalu melempar pandangan-aku-tahu-sesuatu pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto sendiri tidak mengetahuinya, atau lagi, hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sekian buat chapter pertama! Gimana? Aneh? Menarik?<strong>

**Aku tahu, aku tahu. Buat kalian yang menyukai Gaara yang cool maaf ya. Tapi demi kelancaran cerita ini jadi mau tidak mau sifat Gaara jadi seperti ini. Aku sendiri salah satu fans Gaara jadi agak sedikit sakit juga sih. Tapi lucu juga liat Gaara yang nempel sama Naruto khekeke.**

**Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan dituangkan aja di kotak review. Mau PM juga boleh, nanti aku jawab :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dikarenakan pengerjaan yang cukup dipercepat, kemungkinan ada typo dan alur cerita yang kurang mulus. Aku janji nanti bakal di edit biar lebih enak bacanya, tapi yang penting sekarang update dulu hehe.**

.

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto _

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lainnya'_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, jadi gimana menurut kamu? Kira-kira judul mana yang lebih bagus?"<p>

"Hn."

"Oke." Narumi pun mengetik judul untuk makalah yang akan mereka buat. Dengan persetujuan dari sang Uchiha akhirnya mereka telah menentukan judul makalah untuk tugas mereka. Tapi ya Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Entah bagaimana caranya Narumi mengartikan jawaban Sasuke.

**Apa? Jangan lagi. Aku yang gila atau perempuan ini memang penyihir?**

Sasuke sedang mengalami perang batin saat ini. Apa bisa disebut perang jika tidak ada lawannya ya? Bukan itu intinya. Dia sedang berpikir keras tentang gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Sedang menimbang-nimbang makhluk apa sebenarnya dia itu. Apa benar seorang penyihir, sejenis makhluk menyeramkan lainnya, atau hanya seorang gadis biasa yang mampu membaca pikiran orang lain?

Meskipun OOC tapi Sasuke tetaplah seorang Uchiha. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengartikan 'hn' nya sebagai sebuah kalimat utuh yang dia utarakan dalam batinnya. Bagi semua orang 'hn' nya hanya berarti 'hn', tidak ada yang lain. Mungkin hanya sebatas ya dan tidak. Itu pun mereka tidak yakin yang mana.

Sampai saat ini hanya Narumi yang bisa mengartikan 'hn' nya menjadi kalimat sesungguhnya(?). Bahkan para Uchiha yang lainnya pun tidak memiliki kemampuan itu. Karena itu pula lah Sasuke berpikir bahwa Narumi ini bukan manusia biasa. Tapi dia tidak percaya pada hal-hal yang tidak ilmiah, karena itu jadi semakin membingungkan. Kasihan Sasuke, padahal jawabannya mungkin lebih sederhana dari apa yang dia pikirkan.

Sasuke menatap Narumi lekat-lekat. Dilihatnya dari ujung ke ujung, atas ke bawah, depan belakang, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin janggal pada tubuh gadis tersebut. Siapa tahu dia menyembunyikan ekor di tubuhnya atau lebih dari itu. Wajah stoic nya tidak berubah sepanjang penelitiannya. Meski di dalam dia sedang putus asa mencari jawaban dari kejanggalan ini.

**Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, atau dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Ternyata makhluk ini meskipun bodoh ternyata pintar juga (what?). Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?**

"Melakukan apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Narumi dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Sasuke yang sedang serius kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Terus kenapa liat Naru kayak gitu? Ada yang salah ya?"

**Sial! Aku, sang Uchiha ini, tertangkap basah oleh seorang gadis bodoh nan menjengkelkan sedang menatap dan menilitinya. Oh tidak! Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika mereka tahu?! Dan lagi-lagi dia membaca pikiranku. Apa sebenarnya makhluk ini?! Apa dia tidak tahu yang namanya privasi? Karena itu kau mengatakannya dalam hati karena tidak seharusnya orang lain tahu dasar Dobe! Penyihir berambut pirang! Keluar kau dari otakku!**

"Sasuke-kun? Kamu ga suka rambut Naru ya? Maaf deh, tapi Naru ga bisa rubah. Jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun ga suka warna cerah ya? Naru liat Sasuke-kun selalu pake baju yang warnanya gelap."

**Ha, bukan urusanmu aku memakai warna gelap atau bukan! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri****,**** kuning! Ya****,**** aku tak suka rambut jelek yang kau bangga-banggakan itu. Melihatnya ingin sekali kujambak lalu kugunting kecil-kecil dan kubuang ke lautan. Tapi aku kasihan pada ikan-ikan di laut karena habitat mereka akan tercemar oleh untaian menjijikan yang kau sebut rambut itu!**

Wah, tidak menyangka ternyata kepribadian Sasuke seperti itu ya. Padahal dia terlihat sangat cool di luar dan banyak juga gadis-gadis yang menyukainya karena itu. Tidak lupa dengan otak Uchiha-nya yang cemerlang. Tapi ternyata di dalamnya ckckck.

Menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini sepertinya Narumi tidak terganggu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri ya? Mari kita dengar isi hatinya.

_Benar-benar. Apa yang salah dengan Uchiha satu ini? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang mempermalukan marganya itu? Haa, apa aku mendiskusikan ini dengan Itachi saja__,__ ya? Dia kan sedang ada di Jepang. _"Sasuke-kun, untuk hari ini sampai sini aja dulu ya. Besok kita lanjut lagi. Kita ketemu lagi di sini ya." _Sebaiknya cepat-cepat pulang sebelum kesabaranku habis._

"Hn." **Baguslah. Aku pun sudah muak berada di tempat yang sama denganmu penyihir! Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi!**

"Dah Sasuke-kun. Sampai besok." _Mengapa dia besikeras menyebutku penyihir? Apa dia tidak sadar dirinya lebih menyeramkan daripada penyihir? Sepertinya otaknya terbentur sewaktu kecil. Kasihan sekali._

Narumi pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera pergi menuju tempat parkir. Setelah dia sampai dan masuk ke dalam mobil dia merenung sejenak. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari masalah ini dengan mudah karena tanpa disadari dia telah memasukkan satu lagi Uchiha kedalam ruang hidupnya. Tentunya dengan permasalahan yang lain dengan Uchiha yang lainnya. Kasus Sasuke ini unik dan menarik. Bukan berarti menyenangkan, tapi menarik.

"Aku harus menghubungi Sai agar dia cepat kembali."

* * *

><p><strong>~Sore harinya di kediaman Uzumaki~<strong>

"Ne Ino-chan, apa sudah menghubungi Sai?"

"Udah, Naru-chan. Dia seneng banget denger kamu minta dia pulang. Meski katanya dia masih belum puas ngobrol sama sepupunya itu tapi demi kamu dia bakal pulang cepet. Ya tau sendiri lah Sai kayak gimana," jawab Ino.

"Hm, bagus lah. Mungkin lain waktu aku akan mengundang Itachi kemari."

"Itachi itu orangnya kayak apa sih?" tanya Temari.

"Bagaimana ya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Uchiha yang lain tapi dia itu bisa dibilang paling cerdas di antara para Uchiha lainnya. Dia pun Uchiha termuda yang sukses di Konoha, bisnisnya sampai terkenal ke luar negeri. Selebihnya nanti kalian lihat sendiri saja kalau dia kemari."

"Wah, berarti dia itu orang penting ya. Apa iya dia mau dateng ke sini?" kali ini Tenten yang tanya.

"Pasti datang."

"Kamu yakin banget Naru-chan," timpal Tenten ragu.

"Tentu. Kalau aku minta dia pasti datang."

Sebenarnya mereka agak sangsi. Bukan meragukan kedekatan keluarga mereka, tapi dari cerita Naruto terdengar bahwa Itachi itu orang yang sangat penting dan juga sibuk. Apa benar dia akan datang hanya karena Naruto memintanya? Tapi melihat keyakinan di wajah Naruto, mau tidak mau mereka percaya.

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Sakura hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu bagaimana hubungan kedua pemuda itu. Meskipun belum lama mengenal Itachi tapi dia sudah cukup tahu bagaimana kedekatan mereka berdua. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa Itachi bersedia melakukan apa saja yang Naruto minta.

"Berapa lama Sai akan sampai kemari?"

"Tadi dia bilang sih sekitar satu jam, soalnya mau ngerampok oleh-oleh dari sepupunya dulu. Ada-ada aja dia."

"Satu jam? Dari Uchiha mansion ke sini hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit dengan mobil. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk Itachi. Atau mereka berdua sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya begitu."

"Dari mana Naru-kun tau?" Hinata bertanya. Oh sejak tadi ada Hinata rupanya.

"Kebiasaan lama. Sepertinya nanti akan ada yang menarik saat Sai pulang. Kita tunggu saja." Naruto mengatakan semua itu dengan senyum yang menandakan bahwa dia menantikan kejutan yang akan datang. Keempat gadisnya hanya saling bertatapan tidak mengerti, hanya Sakura yang ikut tersenyum mengerti.

Karena tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepala sang pemuda yang mereka puja itu mereka pun menunggu kedatangan Sai dengan sabar sambil menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lima menit lebih dari waktu yang dijanjikan akhirnya Sai pun muncul dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau terlambat Sai," protes Naruto.

"Saya tahu. Maaf atas kelalaian saya, Tuan muda Naru," jawab Sai sopan tidak lupa sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Naruto.

Para gadis yang sedang duduk berkumpul dengan Naruto itu, kecuali Sakura, kaget mendengar tata bahasa yang keluar dari mulut Sai. Memang Sai adalah asisten pribadi Naruto jadi sudah sepantasnya dia bertutur kata seperti itu. Namun tidak pernah, sekali lagi, tidak pernah mereka mendengar Sai berkata sopan seperti yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang kepada Naruto. Belum sempat mereka bertanya Naruto melanjutkan percakapan dengan Sai.

"Hm, karena ini adalah hari spesial untukmu jadi kumaafkan. Tidak ada lain kali. Kulihat kau sedang dalam mood yang bagus. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Itachi?"

"Terima kasih sebelumnya atas kebaikan anda, Tuan muda. Benar sekali, saya baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan kakak sepupu saya, Itachi. Dia pun menyampaikan salamnya untuk anda."

"Sampaikan juga salamku padanya. Berapa lama dia akan tinggal di Jepang kali ini? Aku berniat mengundangnya kemari lain hari. Jika dia tidak keberatan."

"Itachi-san akan tinggal sampai akhir bulan ini, Tuan muda. Saya yakin dia akan senang sekali menerima undangan anda."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan kita setelah kau beristirahat."

"Terima kasih, Tuan muda. Permisi." Sai pun pergi menuju kamarnya yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar utama, yaitu kamar Naruto. Sebagai asisten pribadi dia harus siap setiap waktu Naruto membutuhkannya.

Beberapa menit keheningan setelah Sai pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya, akhirnya Tenten pun membuka mulut menyuarakan pertanyaan yang ada di kepala tiga gadis lainnya. "Sai kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan dia tabrakan di jalan pulang ke sini?"

"Hahaha, dia tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan. Hahaha, sudah kuduga kalian akan kaget." Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat kebingungan di wajah para gadisnya.

"Apanya yang lucu, Naru-chan? Gimana kalau Sai bener-bener sakit? Siapa yang mau ngurus?"

"Tenang saja, Temari-chan." Temari tidak pernah suka orang memanggil dia dengan embel-embel 'chan', tapi jika Naruto yang memanggil dia merasa dimanja meskipun dia lebih tua dari Naruto. Bahkan saudaranya pun tidak berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Bisa mati dicekik nanti. Hanya Naruto saja yang boleh. "Tunggu saja sepuluh menit, dia akan kembali seperti semula."

"Dari mana Naru tau?"

"Tradisi."

Mereka semakin tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Naruto. Tapi ya apa boleh dikata tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mengikuti permainan ini. Sepuluh menit berlalu tepat dengan suara keras dari pintu kamar Sai yang terbuka dengan sekuat tenaga oleh penghuninya sendiri. Tidak lama diikuti oleh pekikan yang tinggi dari sang asisten.

"Naru-kuuuuuuun!" Sai berlari menuju Naruto, mendorong para gadis yang sedang bersandar pada Naruto menyingkirkan mereka lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Aku rindu, rindu, rindu. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya aku hidup tanpa melihatmu selama berminggu-minggu? Aku tidak sanggup."

Sai memang manja pada Naruto. Satu lagi kejanggalan di mansion Namikaze-Uzumaki ini. Sai memang berkerja sebagai butler Naruto di rumah ini. Tidak perlu diragukan soal kemampuan dia bekerja, walau bagaimanapun dia seorang Uchiha. Yang salah hanya sifatnya saja. Tentu dia tidak menunjukkannya di depan umum karena dia masih harus menjaga nama baik Uchiha. Tapi di sini dia sangat manja pada majikannya.

Kalian bisa bayangkan jika Gaara dan Sai bertemu. Mereka saling tidak mau melepaskan pelukan mereka pada Naruto dan saling tidak mau mengalah. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang berebut perhatian ibunya. Hanya saja Naruto bukan ibu mereka. Biasanya perseteruan mereka akan berakhir dengan satu pukulan keras di masing-masing kepala mereka dari tidak lain dan tidak bukan Sakura.

Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan yang dia terima. Sering kali dia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tahu mereka melakukan itu semua karena mereka menyayangi dirinya.

"Hanya tiga hari saja, Sai. Lagi-lagi kau melebih-lebihkan. Bagaimana liburanmu bersama Itachi? Ada yang menarik?"

"Tapi begitulah yang kurasa," protes Sai sambil cemberut. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana jika aku dan Itachi bertemu. Kali ini otak jahilnya sedang tidak berfungsi. Entahlah aneh menurutku. Berapa kali kau mendengar dia tidak ada ide? Hampir tidak pernah. Kau harus melihatnya, mungkin saja dia akan mendapatkan ide nanti."

"Tentu. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi aku memang berniat mengundangnya kemari."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Selalu asik jika kita bertiga berkumpul."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rasa penasarannya dengan memotong perbincangan Naruto dan Sai. "Aku masih ga ngerti. Apa itu barusan? Ada apa sama Sai? Apa maksudnya Itachi ini Itachi itu? Ide apa? Aku ga ngerti."

"Iya kita juga ga ngerti. Ini ada apa sih sebenernya?" tambah Tenten. Sakura hanya terkikik mendengar pertanyaan para saudarinya. Yah karena mereka sangat dekat bisa dibilang mereka sudah seperti saudara kan.

"Kenapa Sakura malah ketawa?" terlihat kebingungan di wajah Hinata dan juga tiga gadis lainnya.

"Bersedia untuk menjelaskan pada mereka Sakura-chan?"

"Dengan senang hati, Naruto. Jadi gini, yang dimaksud Naruto tradisi itu setiap kali Sai ngabisin waktunya sama Itachi atau sama anggota Uchiha lainnya mendadak jiwa Uchiha nya keluar. Ya kayak yang tadi kalian liat itu. Walau gimana pun dari kecil Sai juga dididik sebagaimana Uchiha sejati. Sopan santun, tata krama dan segala macamnya. Tapi ga akan bertahan lama khususnya kalau udah ngelihat Naruto pasti manjanya keluar deh."

Terlihat para saudarinya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Tapi masih ada bagian yang hilang yang selanjtunya disuarakan oleh Ino. "Terus maksudnya ide itu apa?"

"Naruto, buat yang ini mendingan kamu aja yang jelasin."

"Itu tradisi lain. Setiap Itachi dan Sai bertemu mereka selalu merencanakan berbagai macam ide untuk mengerjai korban favorit mereka alias Sasuke. Baru-baru ini aku mengetahuinya dan mereka terkadang mengajakku untuk bergabung tapi ya aku kan tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke," saat mendengar kata-kata ini Sai melempar tatapan aneh pada Naruto tapi Naruto tidak melihatnya, "jadi aku tidak terlalu punya banyak ide."

"Kenapa mereka senang menjahili Sasu-nii?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

Untuk pertanyaan ini Sai yang menjawab. "Karena Sasuke itu tempramental jadi asik sekali melihat reaksi dia saat dikerjai. Lagipula tidak peduli seberapa sering kita mengerjainya dia selalu masuk dalam perangkat seakan-akan dia tidak belajar dari pengalaman bahwa akan buruk untuknya jika aku dan Itachi bersama. Haa, sedikit memalukan bagi seorang Uchiha tapi karena itu pula dia menjadi korban favorit kami."

"Sasuke tempramental? Bukannya dia itu selalu tenang dan cool ya? Denger dia ngomong aja belum pernah. Apa iya?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya. Iya kan, Naru-kun?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Sai. Mungkin saja benar karena saat menghabiskan sore tadi bersamanya dia terus menerus memanggilku penyihir dan juga makian-makian lainnya. Aku tidak habis pikir."

Setiap mata yang ada diruangan itu mendadak melempar pandangannya ke arah Naruto atas pernyataan yang baru saja diungkapkannya.

"Apa bener, Naruto? Sasuke bilang gitu? Bukannya kamu bilang kalau Sasuke itu ga pernah ngomong di depan umum? Aku kira kamu bilang dia sakit tenggorokan seumur hidup(mana ada!)."

"Sampai setelah Kakashi memberikan tugas itu aku pun masih berpikiran sama. Tapi sejak kemarin entah kenapa aku mulai mendengar suaranya yang memaki-makiku dan sebutan kasar lainnya."

"Naru yakin kalau itu Sasuke? Bukan orang lain? Emang Naru tau suara Sasuke kayak apa?"

"Justru itu yang aneh. Tidak ada orang lain di sekitar kami tapi aku bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dia katakan walaupun bibirnya tidak bergerak. Sai, apa Sasuke memiliki kemampuan telepati atau semacamnya?"

"Ap-? Naru-kun, kau tidak serius berkata begitu kan? Di dunia ini tidak ada hal semacam itu. Walaupun kami ini Uchiha tapi kami tidak memiliki kemampuan semacam itu. Bahkan Itachi si jenius saja tidak."

"Apa mungkin kalau Sasuke mempelajarinya dari seseorang? Ah Hina-chan, mungkin sepupumu Neji itu. Bukannya mereka itu teman dekat? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Ga Naru-kun, Hina ga tau."

"Mungkin Neji tahu. Bisa kau tanyakannya padanya? Siapa tahu dia bisa mengajariku juga."

Hinata ragu sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang dikasihinya itu. Bukan hanya Hinata tapi semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu melemparkan pandangan-yang-benar-saja kepada pemuda berambut kuning ini.

"Naru-kun, Hina pikir itu-"

"Naru-kun," potong Sai. "Bukannya seharusnya kau ini pintar? Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya seperti itu kepada Hinata. Sudahlah jangan membahas Sasuke lagi. Nah girls sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja pemuda kesayangan kita ini sampai kewarasannya kembali."

"Ayo semuanya kita pergi," ajak Sakura. Hinata, Temari, Tenten dan Ino pun tanpa basa-basi mengikuti Sakura dan Sai meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk di sofa empuknya dengan wajah bingung.

"Hei, kalian mau ke mana? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian? Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya Tenten melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum geli. "Dah, Naru-kun."

* * *

><p>"Nejiiii!"<p>

Sasuke setengah berlari memasuki apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama dengan pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu, tidak lupa dengan bantingan keras saat membuka sang pintu. Kasihan pintunya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Perempuan mana lagi?" Sepertinya masalah yang dihadapi oleh Sasuke tidak pernah jauh dari yang namanya perempuan. Apalagi sampai membuat dia histeris seperti sekarang. Neji sepertinya sudah terbiasa.

"Yang mana lagi, ya si Namikaze itu!"

Oke sekarang Sasuke sedang fokus kepada satu orang perempuan saja si Namikaze, itu yang Neji simpulkan. Biasanya setiap waktu selalu nama baru yang muncul. Masalahnya Sasuke tidak pernah repot untuk mengingat nama para masalahnya tersebut. Namikaze ini yang pertama. Ini sebuah langkah baru yang membuat Neji mau tidak mau tertarik.

"Sebelum kau melanjutkan ceritamu Sasuke, ingat apa peraturanku? Pelankan suaramu, turunkan kecepatan bicaramu, tidak ada lagi benda-benda yang melayang di ruangan ini, jaga jarakmu denganku, tidak ada kontak fisik, ganti dulu bajumu aku tidak mau kalau harus memperbaiki lagi seragammu, setelah itu siapkan makan malam, rapikan kamarmu, siapkan air mandi untukku, cuci bajuku, kerjakan tugas-tugasku, lalu-"

"Stop! Kenapa peraturannya bertambah? Dan untuk apa aku harus mencuci bajumu? Memasak segala lagi. Aku tidak sudi."

"Oke, cukup sampai bagian kau ganti baju saja. Tidak ada lagi kejadian kau merusak seragammu di depanku."

"Oke, oke. Beri aku sepuluh menit."

Sasuke pun bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bercerita pada Neji karena terdengar suara gedebak gedebuk dari arah kamarnya. Sasuke pasti sedang mengacak-acak kamarnya lagi pikir Neji. Tidak lama Sasuke pun kembali ke tempat di mana Neji menunggunya.

"Kau tahu Neji-!" Sasuke memulai tapi dipotong lagi oleh Neji.

"Kancingkan dulu kemejamu, Sasuke. Kau ini, terkadang aku sangsi bahwa kau adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Ini lebih penting. Lupakan masalah kancing dan kembali ke masalah si Namikaze. Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan hari ini padaku?"

"Mana ku tahu. Bersedia memberitahuku?" ledek Neji dengan nada datar.

"Dia sudah dengan kurang ajar menyusup ke dalam pikiranku! Dia berani membaca pikiranku sendiri! Aku tidak percaya selain sok pintar, sok manis, sok tenar, tapi dia juga suka ikut campur urusan orang! Terlebih lagi aku! Tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Neji mengerutkan dahinya sepanjang penjelasan dari sahabatnya ini. Dia merasakan ada yang ganjil di sini. "Apa maksudmu? Jadi gadis ini sebenarnya cerdas karena dia bisa membaca seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal anti sosial ini?"

"Bicara sesukamu Neji. Dia itu penyihir! Penyihir!"

"Hah?"

"Dia bisa membaca pikiranku! Yang kulakukan hanya menatapnya dan memaki sepuasnya di dalam hati, tapi yang tidak kusangka dia membalas setiap perkataan yang kutujukan padanya. Padahal aku tidak membuka mulutku sedikit pun. Ternyata benar dugaanku bahwa dia itu penyihir! Kau harus menolongku Neji! Bagaimana jika dia ingin berbuat sesuatu padaku?!"

Hm, ini menarik pikir Neji. Melihat seorang Sasuke benar-benar histeris karena seorang gadis bisa membacanya. Ini kejadian langka. Jadi dia berkesimpulan bahwa gadis Namikaze ini bukan gadis biasa. Neji pun jadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok gadis ini. Kapan lagi dia bisa melihat ekspresi langka dari sang sahabtnya ini? Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Siapa nama gadis ini lagi?"

"Sebentar, siapa ya? Ah, Narumi. Namanya Narumi."

"Boleh jika aku menemuinya? Aku ingin melihat sendiri seperti apa wajah gadis yang bisa memberikan teror padamu seperti ini."

"Siapa bilang dia memberikanku teror?! Jaga mulutmu Hyuuga!"

"Kau mau aku menolongmu atau tidak? Aku bersedia mengenyampingkan pekerjaanku sebentar untuk mengurusimu, tapi kalau kau tidak menghargainya aku akan kembali ke pekerjaanku sekarang juga."

"Ah, ya..oke. Pokoknya jauhkan saja si penyihir itu dariku. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Baiklah." _Ini akan menyenangkan,_ batin Neji.

* * *

><p>Sudah satu minggu Naruto dan Sasuke bekerjasama mengerjakan laporan yang ditugaskan Kakashi dan sudah lima hari sejak Sasuke meminta (Sasuke bersikeras bahwa dia <strong>tidak<strong> meminta) tolong pada Neji. Belum ada gerakan apapun dari pemuda berambut panjang itu. Sasuke yang tidak sabaran selalu menuntut dari sang sahabat agar dia segera berbuat sesuatu sebelum dia menjadi gila. Seperti Sasuke tidak sadar saja kalau dengan kelakuannya yang selalu berteriak dan histeris itu sudah bisa di cap sebagai orang gila.

Entah karena bosan mendengar ocehan Sasuke atau karena dia memang ingin akhirnya Neji memutuskan bahwa hari ini dia akan menemui sang gadis Narumi. Neji berjalan menuju kampus Sasuke sore itu menuju tempat di mana Sasuke dan Narumi sedang berada saat ini. Berbagai pasang mata tertuju padanya setiap Neji melangkahkan kaki. Maklumlah, yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya bukan hanya Uchiha tapi juga Hyuga.

Saat dia hampir sampai ke tempat yang dituju Neji kaget karena dia mengenali satu suara yang sangat dia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Neji-Nii?"

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Neji-nii sendiri lagi apa di sini? Tumben main keluar, biasanya juga diem di rumah."

"Aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau berhenti mengoceh sebelum aku datang ke sini."

"Eh, jadi bener Sasu-Nii bisa bicara?"

"Maksudmu Hinata? Tentu saja dia bisa."

"Em itu, temen Hina ada yang satu jurusan sama Sasu-Nii. Katanya Sasu-Nii itu ga pernah ngomong sepatah kata pun sama siapapun."

"Oh iya, aku lupa kebiasaan buruknya itu. Haah, dan dari semua orang aku yang yang harus mendengar semua ocehannya itu. Untungnya aku ini teman yang baik, kalau tidak sudah kujahit mulutnya sejak dulu."

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar pengakuan sepupunya itu. "Neji-nii bisa aja. Oh iya, Neji-nii mau ketemu Sasu-nii kan? Kalau gitu bareng aja. Mau ke perpus, kan?"

"Kenapa kamu tahu?"

"Udah, ayo."

Hinata pun menyeret, ah bukan, menarik Neji ke arah perpustakaan. Neji yang masih bingung hanya pasrah mengikuti dan membiarkan sepupu manisnya ini menariknya ke tempat tujuan. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin bertanya mengapa Hinata bisa tahu kalau dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan juga dia bilang 'pergi bersama'. Apa urusannya anak SMA di perpustakaan universitas?

Semua pikirannya itu terabaikan ketika mereka memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Dia melihat temannya yang berambut raven itu sedang menatap tajam seseorang yang duduk di depannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dengan manis dengan berbagai hiasan rambut yang cantik. Neji berasumsi bahwa ini adalah gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke.

_'Siapa namanya?' _Neji bertanya dalam hati.

"Narumi-nee!" Hinata memanggil. Tentu saja dia tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Naru-kun' seperti biasanya. Akan aneh jadinya kan.

_'Ah iya, Narumi. Eh?'_

Gadis (ya kalian tahu lah) yang dipanggil namanya itu pun berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Tersirat senyum hangat saat dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Hina-chan! Kamu jadi ke sini?"

"Iya, biar bisa pulang bareng kan. Katanya mau belanja sama para Nee-chan."

"Oh iya. Hari ini ya?"

"Hinata." Neji memanggil. Terdengar jelas nada penuh penasaran di suaranya. "Kau kenal dengan gadis ini? Dari mana?"

Sejenak Hinata lupa kalau sepupunya ada di situ. Neji tidak tahu menahu tentang Naruto atau pun Narumi. Selama ini Neji hanya tahu bahwa sepupunya yang manis ini tertarik pada seorang pemuda yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Mengenal Hinata, Neji tahu bahwa sepupunya ini tidak terlalu pandai bergaul. Wajar jika dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Narumi dan mereka pun terlihat sangat akrab.

"Ah, um, itu Neji-nii, um Narumi Nee-chan itu temennya Sakura Nee-chan."

"Sakura?" Neji mengernyitkan dahi. Jelas sekali dia tidak suka mendengar nama gadis berambut pink itu. "Dengan kata lain dia juga berhubungan dengan pemuda misteriusmu itu kan?" Nada bicaranya tajam membuat Hinata bergidik mendengarnya.

Narumi yang merasakan aura tidak enak dari Neji mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hina-chan, itu siapa? Kakak kamu ya?"

"Mm, Naru-nee ini Neji-nii. Dia sepupu Hina. Neji-nii ini juga temennya Sasu-nii."

"Sasuke-kun, kamu punya temen juga ya ternyata," goda Narumi. "Naru ga nyangka deh."

Sasuke hanya menajamkan tatapannya kepada sang gadis. **Seenaknya bicara saja si pirang ini. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa aku ini Uchiha?! Uchiha yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya! Tentu saja aku memiliki teman. Kau pikir aku ini makhluk gua sepertimu! **"Hn!"

"Ya ampun Sasuke-kun, jangan marah gitu dong. Naru kan cuma becanda. Naru ga pernah bilang kalau kamu manusia gua. Naru juga tau kok kalau Sasuke-kun itu ganteng." Tak lupa Narumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**Jangan kau seenaknya mengedipkan matamu itu ke arahku! Kau mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mata berhargaku ini hah?!**

"Engga dong, mana mungkin Naru kayak gitu. Kalo Sasuke-kun ga bisa liat kan Naru juga yang repot. Naru kan udah janji ga akan ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh."

"Hn." **Bagus kalau kau sadar. Jika berani ingkar aku sumpal mulutmu dengan gergaji mesin!**

"Oke, Naru ga bakal ingkar."

Kedua Hyuga yang menyaksikan perbincangan terajaib sepanjang masa ini hanya bisa melongo. Mereka akhirnya menyaksikan sendiri dimana Sasuke hanya menatap tajam pada Narumi tanpa menggerakkkan bibirnya sedikitpun, namun Narumi dengan santainya menjawab semua tatapan dan 'hn' Sasuke itu dengan kata-kata manisnya seakan-akan dia mengerti apa yang Sasuke sampaikan. Dan dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Sasuke bisa disimpulkan bahwa dia menerima semua jawaban Narumi.

Ini adalah sebuah kejadian langka!

"Na..Naru-nee."

"Ah iya Hina-chan, maaf aku lupa ada kamu. Sasuke-kun, hari ini sampai sini dulu aja ya. Naru lupa ada janji. Besok kita sambung lagi."

**Kau tidak perlu ijin untuk pergi. Setiap detik pun aku ingin kau menyingkir dari hadapanku.**

"Sasuke-kun baik deh. Ya udah sampe besok, ya." Narumi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis lalu berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Ayo Hina-chan."

"Ayo. Neji-nii, Hina pergi dulu ya. Dah." Sebelum Neji sempat berkata apa-apa mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Neji hanya bisa menatap ke arah pintu di mana sepupunya baru saja menghilang bersama gadis yang ingin dia jumpai. "Hhh, padahal aku belum sempat berbicara apapun dengan gadis Narumi itu. Oi Sasuke, bagaimana Ini?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang sahabat Neji pun menoleh untuk mendapatkan death glare terbaik dari Sasuke. Neji hanya menghela napas dan berkata, "Kau tahu kan kalau tatapan membunuhmu itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadapku. Ayo cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dan kita pulang. Sepertinya aku harus datang lagi lain waktu."

#

"Hina-chan, mau apa Neji datang ke kampus? Kalian pergi bareng ya?"

"Ah engga. Hina juga kaget waktu ketemu tadi. Katanya sih mau ketemu sama Sasu-nii. Tumben-tumben mau, biasanya juga ketemu di rumah. Mereka kan tinggal bareng."

"Hmm. Eh udah ngehubungin Nee-chanmu yang lain belum? Kita ketemu di mana?"

"Sakura-nee bilang kita ketemu di tempat biasa aja. Mereka udah nunggu di sana."

"Oke."

Mereka pergi ke tempat tujuan dengan mobil Narumi. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada obrolan yang berarti karena Narumi sepertinya sedang terlalu dalam delam pikirannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat Hinata melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan padanya. Karena tidak memndapatkan respon seperti biasanya Hinata memutuskan untuk diam. Dia sedikit khawatir karena walau sesibuk apapun, sesedih apapun, se-stress apapun biasanya Naruto tidak pernah mencuekkan para gadisnya. Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Narumi tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya saat menyetir walaupun pikirannya sendiri sekarang sedang tidak ada di sana. Pikirannya sedang berada pada pemuda berambut raven yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghampiri benaknya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sasuke?_

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang selalu mencaci-maki dirinya dalam hati itu. Kalau dia sadar dia pasti akan menyebut dirinya bodoh karena sudah repot-repot memikirkan pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Tanpa disadari akhirnya mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Tenten sedang asik mengobrol saat Narumi dan Hinata menghampiri mereka. Setelah beberapa tawar-menawar dan rengekan dari Ino mereka memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat beberapa toko yang menjual tas.

Selama mereka berbelanja terlihat Narumi tidak begitu antusias. Para gadisnya menyadari hal ini tapi tidak ada yang bertanya. Mereka bertanya banyak hal, meminta pendapat dan menariknya dari satu toko ke toko yang lain untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Hanya berhasil sejenak. Ketika mereka berpaling hanya tiga detik saja Narumi sudah kembali melamun.

Narumi kembali tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Dia berpaling ke arah orang tersebut dan mendapati wajah pucat yang dikenalinya sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja? Kita sudah akan segera pulang."

"Sai? Sejak kapan kamu di sini?"

"Saya sudah tiba sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Nona Sakura yang memanggil saya untuk datang kemari." Saat berada di kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki, Sai boleh saja bersikap manja. Tapi saat di depan publik jiwa Uchiha nya keluar dengan segala sopan santun dan tata krama. Apalagi dia bekerja pada Narumi sebagai butler sudah pasti dia berkewajiban untuk menjaga nama baik sang majikan.

"Kok aku ga tau sih. Sakura?"

"Tadi aku kan udah nanya, Naru nya aja yang ga denger. Udah dipanggil berkali-kali juga, iya kan girls?"

"Iya. Naru-chan ngelamun aja dari tadi. Belanjaan kita kan banyak, ga mungkin kita bawa sendiri. Ya udah kita panggil Sai aja buat bantuin," jelas Temari.

"Emang aku ngelamun ya? Masa sih?" tanya Narumi tidak percaya.

"Ya ampun. Hina-chan coba kamu deh yang jelasin."

"Naru-nee, dari sejak kita ketemu Neji-nii tadi Naru-nee ngelamun terus. Hina aja tanya beberapa kali ga dijawab. Ya udah deh Hina ga nanya lagi."

"Oh ya?" Narumi merasa tidak enak dengan para gadisnya. Dia memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah mengabaikan para gadis yang disayanginya ini. Dia tidak sanggup melihat kekecewaan di mata mereka. "Maaf ya girls, Naru ga sadar kalo ngelamun. Kalian mau kan maafin Naru?"

"Ga usah khawatir Naru. Kita ga mungkin marah sama Naru. Sekarang mendingan kita pulang aja yuk. Kasian tu Sai, pasti berat bawa belanjaan kita," ajak Tenten.

"Eh? Emang udah beres ya belanjanya?"

"Baju, tas, sepatu, asesoris, buku, cemilan, bahan buat masak, kosmetik, perlengkapan lainnya semua udah beres."

"Wow." _Ternyata aku memang melamun ya. Mana mungkin aku tidak sadar belanjaan sebanyak itu jika aku tidak melamun. Aku hanya ingat soal sepatu dan buku saja._

"Nona, mobil sudah siap. Apa nona-nona ingin pergi sekarang?"

"Iya, ayo girls."

* * *

><p><strong>~Sesampainya di rumah~<br>**

"Naru-chan," panggil Ino. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin ingin melakukan ini tapi dia tidak bisa tahan melihat ekspresi Naru-nya beberapa hari ini. Para gadis yang lain tidak berani bertanya karena mereka tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Naruto. Mereka tahu jika Naruto ingin dia pasti sudah bercerita pada mereka.

Naruto hampir tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun kepada para gadisnya. Tapi kali ini dia sering sekali melamun dan selalu menyangkal ketika ditanya. Mereka berniat untuk bersabar sampai Naruto bercerita sendiri. Akan tetapi Ino berpikiran lain. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan kondisi ini berlanjut.

Saat itu mereka semua sedang bekumpul di ruang "". Naruto duduk di sofa bersama Sakura dan Hinata di kedua sisinya. Ino duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada kaki kanan Naruto. Di sebelahnya ada Tenten yang juga bersandar pada kaki Naruto yang satunya lagi. Sedangkan Temari duduk di bagian lain ruangan itu bersama Sai dan sedang saling memberi komentar tentang film yang sedang mereka tonton bersama.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV kepada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memeluk kakinya saat ini. "Ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Boleh tanya sesuatu ga?"

"Boleh saja. Ada apa?"

"Tapi Naru-chan janji ga marah ya."

"Mengapa aku harus marah? Tidak mungkin aku marah pada gadisku yang manis ini kan, hm. Ayo katakan saja."

Ino ragu sejenak tapi akhirnya dia mengutarakan pertanyaannya. "Naru-chan, Naru-chan masih sayang sama kita?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat semua mata tertuju pada Ino. Naruto mengangkat kedua alis matanya tanda tidak mengerti mengapa gadisnya menanyakan hal ini.

"Tentu saja. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Terus kenapa beberapa hari ini Naru-chan cuek terus sama kita? Naru-chan juga ga cerita apa-apa sama kita padahal udah jelas Naru lagi ada masalah. Apa Naru udah ga percaya lagi sama kita? Kenapa?"

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Setengah karena tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Naruto. Dia takut Naruto marah atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkanya. Setengahnya lagi karena dia ingin menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berair. Bayangan pemuda yang disayanginya sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi cukup menyakitkan, terlebih lagi saat dia harus mengatakannya.

"Ino," Naruto memanggil. Suaranya lembut penuh kasih sayang. Meskipun begitu Ino tetap tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Dia masih merasa takut melihat mata biru Naruto. Dia tidak ingin melihat gurat kecewa di mata biru cerah itu.

"Ino-chan, kemari." Naruto menarik tangan Ino dan mendudukkan sang gadis di pangkuannya. Sakura dan Hinata pun bergeser sedikit agar Naruto bisa lebih leluasa. Naruto menyentuh dagu sang gadis dan menariknya agar dia bisa memandang mata biru itu. "Hei manis, ada apa dengan air mata ini? Kau tidak perlu menangis. Maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian."

"Maaf Naru." Ino menjawab dengan sedikit gemetar karena menahan agar dia tidak menangis. "Aku ga bermaksud ngeraguin Naru, tapi.."

"Shh, tidak apa-apa aku mengerti. Ino-chan biasanya tidak pernah bicara seperti ini. Kalau sampai seperti ini berarti ini memang serius kan. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, justru aku yang harus meminta maaf. Aku juga meminta maaf pada kalian semua, girls. Kalau kalian merasa ada sikapku yang memang janggal seharusnya kalian mengatakannya padaku sejak awal. Kalian tidak perlu sungkan."

Temari menggigit bibirnya dan meremas lengan Sai sebelum dia bicara. "Naru-chan, kita cuma ga mau kamu mikir kalau kita ini suka ikut campur makanya kita diem. Tapi jujur aja beberapa hari ini Naru-chan kayaknya ga butuh kita semua. Itu yang bikin kita sedih."

"Naru-kun sering ngelamun dan jarang senyum. Kemarin aja kita sampai minta Sai buat bantuin kita karena Naru-kun cuma cemberut waktu kita tanya," tambah Tenten.

"Apa benar sampai seperti itu?"

"Itu benar Naru-kun," Sai membenarkan sambil melepaskan tangan Temari yang sebelumnya meremas lengannya. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak sadar kalau belakangan ini kau jauh di dalam duniamu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak menyadarinya. Maaf."

"Ga apa-apa Naru-kun. Tapi kalau memang Naru ga keberatan apa kita boleh tau apa yang bikin Naru kayak gini?" Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto dan bersandar pada pundaknya.

Naruto menghela napas. Dia merasa bodoh saat menyadari alasan mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun dan mengabaikan para gadisnya. "Sasuke."

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ada apa sama Sasuke?"

Naruto menghela napas sekali lagi. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan dia dari benakku. Jika saja aku tahu alasannya pasti akan lebih mudah. Terlebih lagi dia membuatku mengabaikan kalian semua. Aku merasa sangat bodoh."

"Apa bener cuma gara-gara Sasuke?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Tidak kusangka."

"Apa maksudmu Sai?"

"Tidak. Lupakan kata-kataku."

"Mengapa kau selalu begini jika sudah menyangkut soal Sasuke? Ini membuatku semakin tidak bisa melupakannya. Kalian Uchiha membuatku gila."

"Walaupun kau berkata begitu aku tetap tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa."

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Persoalan yang sama, jawaban yang sama. Bisakah kita menghentikan soal Sasuke ini? Aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya."

"Naruto, kamu ga perlu ngelupain soal Sasuke. Apalagi kalian kan masih harus kerjasama buat bikin laporan, ga mungkin dilupain gitu aja. Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Iya betul. Kita cuma ingin Naru cerita sama kita. Kita bisa pikirin masalah ini sama-sama. Naru ga perlu mikirin ini sendirian."

"Kita semua di sini selalu ada buat Naru."

"Terima kasih girls. Aku senang kalian peduli padaku. Maaf karena aku sempat membuat kalian khawatir. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kita senang kok kalau Naru senang. Jadi Naru jangan sedih lagi ya."

"Tentu. Kemari girls."

Kelima gadis kesayangan sang pemuda pun sekarang ada dalam pelukannya. Ya setidaknya beberapa dari mereka karena tidak mungkin Naruto memeluk mereka semua sekaligus. Tangannya tidak sebesar itu. Tapi kehangatan dan kasih sayang mereka semua mengalir dan menyatu satu sama lainnya.

Sai hanya tersenyum melihat kehangatan ini. Meskipun dia sangat ingin bergabung bersama mereka tapi dia tahu bahwa saat ini bukan waktunya. Para gadis ini lebih membutuhkan Naruto sekarang. Lagipula dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Naruto masih ada bersama mereka.

_Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka lagi. Mereka terlalu berarti bagiku. _


	3. Chapter 3

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto_

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lainnya'_

* * *

><p>Hari minggu adalah hari yang indah. Terutama bagi Naruto. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang berkumpul bersama para gadis kesayangannya. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa orang lain yang juga dia sayangi, Sai dan Gaara pun bergabung.<p>

Untungnya saat ini mereka berdua sedang dalam mood yang baik karena Naruto belum melihat mereka berdua saling melemparkan pandangan tajam mereka seperti biasanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto mereka berdua sudah berjanji satu sama lain sebelumnya untuk bertahan setidaknya hari ini saja untuk tidak merusak hari senang Naruto. Apa gerangan yang membuat Naruto senang?

Selain dia bisa menghabiskan waktu liburnya bersama orang-orang yang disayangi ada dua hal lagi yang membuat moodnya semakin baik. Pertama, besok adalah hari terakhir dia harus terjebak bersama Sasuke untuk membuat laporan karena akhirnya mereka telah menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari yang diduga.

Tidak bisa dibantah ketika kejeniusan Uchiha bergabung dengan keterampilan Uzumaki memang menghasilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Kedua, hari ini Itachi datang untuk mengunjunginya. Setelah dua tahun tdak bertemu akhirnya mereka bisa bertatap muka lagi. Tentu saja Naruto senang.

"Jadi kesenangan ini akan berakhir begitu saja? Bahkan aku belum memulai apapun," goda Itachi.

Ya kecuali ketika sang Uchiha berambut hitam panjang ini mulai menggoda pemuda kesayangan kita. Belum satu jam mereka bertemu tetapi Itachi tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Bukan salahku jika kami berdua memiliki kelebihan dibanding dengan murid yang lain."

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu Naru. Aku sendiri bangga setidaknya adik bodohku itu masih memiliki sedikit jiwa Uchiha di dalam dirinya. Hanya saja aku ingin melihat pertunjukkan langka ini lebih lama."

"Jika ingin mengerjai adikmu kau boleh melakukan apa saja tapi jangan libatkan aku sebagai salah satu bagian dari rencanamu itu Itachi. Kau tahu aku tidak suka jika orang mempermainkanku."

"Tentu saja Naru." Itachi mengambil salah satu tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya lembut. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau suka."

"Hm."

_'Padahal kau memang sudah ada di dalamnya sejak dulu. Kalau kukatakan dia akan mengusirku tidak ya?'_

"Ada apa? Senyummu itu mencurigakan Itachi."

_'Oh sial. Aku lupa dia bisa membacaku.'_ "Tidak ada apa-apa Naru. Kau manis seperti biasa. Kapan aku bisa melihat Narumi? Dia pasti manis sekali."

"Kau terdengar pervert bicara seperti itu. Hentikan."

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa menolakmu, tidak peduli kau terlihat seperti apa. Bagiku kau tetap yang paling menarik diantara yang lain Naru."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ya aku tahu." Walaupun Naruto tidak suka dan terlebih lagi benci jika ada laki-laki yang menggodanya tapi jika datangnya dari Itachi dia merasa lain. Sai dan Gaara memang suka menggodanya tapi jika soal rayuan hanya Itachi yang bisa membuat Naruto tersentuh. "Mengapa adikmu tidak bisa bersikap sepertimu?"

"Maksudmu Sai? Tentu saja, walau bagaimana pun aku ini anak tertua. Sepintar apapun dia tidak mungkin dia bisa mengalahkanku. Apalagi dengan kepribadian gandanya karena pengaruhmu. Tidak mungkin bisa."

"Itachi bodoh, bukan adik sepupumu. Maksudku adik kandungmu."

"Hoo, Sasuke. Entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa sebelumnya dia tidak seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia sempat hidup selama sepuluh tahun layaknya para Uchiha lainnya."

"Lalu apa yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini?"

Itachi menyeringai sebelum menjawab membuat Naruto sempat bergidik. "Hanya satu hal yang kumengerti. Hanya orang yang membuatnya seperti inilah yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Itu memang hanya pendapatku tapi aku yakin begitu adanya."

"Kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Sebaiknya tidak kukatakan. Kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri. Maaf."

Naruto mendesis. "Selalu saja itu jawabanmu."

"Mengapa kau begitu tertarik dengan persoalan Sasuke?"

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, dia adalah adikku."

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu."

"Hm."

Mereka masih melanjutkan perbincangan selama tiga puluh menit lamanya. Naruto berusaha menjauhi topik Sasuke dan Itachi sepertinya tidak keberatan. Lagipula dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto kesal. Akan seperti neraka jadinya nanti menghadapi kemarahan sang Uzumaki.

Setelah menghabiskan cangkir teh yang keempat mereka pun beranjak dan mengarah ke ruang makan karena sudah saatnya makan siang. Namun sebelum sampai mereka ke sana Itachi menghentikan mereka dan menyampaikan ide cemerlangnya.

"Bagaimana jika khusus hari ini kita makan di luar? Sudah lama aku tidak berada di Jepang dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa memiliki waktu luang seperti hari ini. Setidaknya aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu Naru, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Kau hanya ingin melihatku dalam sosok Narumi, kan? Akui saja Itachi."

"Itu bonus, tapi aku tidak menyangkalnya."

Naruto hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah. Sai, siapkan mobil. Girls, bantu aku bersiap-siap."

"Oke Naruto/Naru-chan/Naru-kun."

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya mereka bersembilan berada di jalan. Para gadis naik bersama di mobil Naruto yang disupiri Sai. Walaupun dia bekerja sebagai butler tapi Naruto memintanya untuk menyetir juga. Gaara menyetir mobilnya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi Narumi naik bersama Itachi di mobil sang Uchiha. Permintaan lainnya dari sang pria yang memiliki hobi unik itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah kafe karena sudah terlalu bosan dengan restoran. Lagipula kafe ini cukup terkenal di kalangan anak muda. Dan benar saja saat mereka tiba banyak sekali pasangan yang makan di sana atau hanya sekedar memesan minuman dan mengobrol.

Akan tetapi sepenuh apapun selalu ada tempat bagi Narumi. Mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan meja dan memesan makanan.

"Khusus untuk hari ini aku yang menanggung biayanya. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkenalan, tidak perlu sungkan," Itachi melemparkan senyumnya kepada semua. Para gadis tersipu (kecuali Sakura) mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu namun cepat-cepat melemparkan tatapan maaf ke arah Narumi.

"Ga perlu kayak gitu, girls. Naru ga apa-apa kok. Itachi emang orangnya genit."

Itachi tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sang Namikaze. "Kau sangat manis dengan cara bicaramu seperti itu, Naru."

Kalau saja sedang jadi Naruto pasti sudah ditepis dengan dingin jawaban Itachi itu. "Apa sih Itachi? Nyebelin deh." Itachi pun semakin cekikikan mendengar reaksi Narumi.

"Udah-udah, malah berantem nanti. Itachi juga, jangan ngegoda Narumi terus. Nanti kalau dia marah kamu juga yang repot kan."

"Aah, Sakura sejak dulu selalu galak ya kepadaku. Apa tidak pernah mencoba untuk bersikap lebih manis seperti Narumi?"

"Maaf aja ya kalau aku galak. Kalau Itachi berhenti genit mungkin aku bakalan berhenti jadi galak."

Kalau sudah sampai sini Itachi tidak akan membalas lagi. Mengapa? Karena sudah menjadi rutinitas. Jika dilanjutkan pasti akan ada pertumpahan darah. Ah tidak, tidak separah itu tapi mereka ini kalau sudah bertengkar akan panjang selesainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru, apa tidak apa-apa Sai ditinggal sendiri?" Sai menunggu di mobil dan biasanya dia akan makan nanti setelah pulang.

"Udah biasa, tapi kalau aku minta dia pasti mau gabung kok."

"Kalau begitu panggil saja, supaya lebih ramai kan."

Atas permintaan lainnya dari sang Uchiha, Narumi pun menelepon Sai untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Sai masuk ke kafe dengan wajah berseri-seri. Akan tetapi senyumnya ini bukan karena dia senang dipanggil untuk bergabung. Ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Sai, kenapa kamu senyum-senyum gitu?"

"Maaf Nona, tapi sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik sebentar lagi." Sai melempar pandangan penuh arti kepada Itachi. Dia menyeringai dan seperti dapat membaca pikiran sang sepupu Itachi pun ikut menyeringai.

Narumi tahu jika kedua Uchiha ini berperilaku seperti ini pasti pertanda sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Entah ide jahil apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan. Seperti menjawab pertanyaan Narumi, pintu kafe terbuka lagi dan masuklah dua orang pemuda yang notabene berwajah tampan.

"Neji-nii?" Yang dipanggil pun melirik ke arah sang pemanggil. Bisa dibayangkan ekspresi sang Hyuuga saat melihat adik sepupu tercintanya sedang berkumpul bersama para gadis yang tidak disukainya.

"Hinata?"

"Naru-nee, liat itu ada Neji-nii! Bareng sama Sasuke-nii juga."

Semua mata pun melihat ke arah dua pemuda yang baru memasuki kafe itu. Para gadis mempelajari reaksi sang Uchiha muda, Itachi dan Sai menyeringai lebih lebar, Gaara menatap keduanya dengan tajam dan Narumi wajahnya berseri-seri melihat mereka. Walaupun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

"Sasuke-kun! Sini, sini! Ayo gabung sama kita." Narumi melambaikan tangannya.

**Cih, seenaknya saja. Siapa yang mau bergabung denganmu penyihir!**

"Ih, Sasuke kok gitu sih. Ga apa-apa kan sekali-kali. Mejanya juga besar kok pasti muat deh. Neji-kun juga ikut ya."

Sasuke memberikan death glare terhebatnya ke arah Narumi tapi yang diserang hanya tersenyum. Neji membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka pun bergabung di meja yang ramai itu.

Sasuke duduk di paling ujung berhadapan dengan Narumi dan Neji duduk di sebelahnya. Di samping Neji adalah Sakura, lalu Temari, Gaara dan Sai. Di samping Naruto ada Itachi, Hinata, Tenten dan Ino. Sasuke masih saja menatap tajam ke arah Narumi sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar akan Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Narumi.

"Oi Sasuke, adik macam apa kau ini? Masa tidak menyapa kakakmu yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa ini."

Seakan tersadar akhirnya sang Uchiha kecil melirik ke arah sang kakak. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya hampir menganga, ingat ya hampir loh.

**I-I-Itachi? Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Bukannya dia ada di Itali? Jangan-jangan ini semua ilusi. Penyihir wanita ini bahkan menggunakan Itachi untuk merusak hidupku! **Sasuke menggeram tidak suka.

"Eh? Engga kok, Naru ga ngapa-ngapain." Semua mata pun tiba-tiba terfokus pada Narumi yang sedang memandang Sasuke. "Emang Sasuke ga tau kalau Itachi pulang ke Jepang? Udah ampir seminggu loh. Iya kan, Sai?"

**Hah? Sai?** Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto dan menemukan wajah sepupunya yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya. **Apalagi ini? Sampai dia pun ada di sini?!**

"Itu benar, Sasuke-san. Itachi-san kembali sejak minggu kemarin dan akan tinggal di Jepang hingga akhir bulan ini." Itachi kagum akan peran Sai, benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya satu ini yang sekarang saja sedang berusaha menahan emosinya dan tidak memperhatikan tata krama seorang Uchiha. Tetapi sejujurnya dia pun menunggu-nunggu kapan Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran dan membuka mulutnya di muka umum. Akan sangat menarik bukan?

**Apa?! Aku harus berurusan dengan orang-orang ini sekaligus? Pertama si wanita penyihir, lalu kakakku yang lagaknya sok pintar itu dan sepupuku yang sangat ingin kucabik wajahnya! Apa setelah ini aku harus menikahi Neji?! **Mata Sasuke melotot dan tangannya mencengkram kursinya sangat keras, mencegah agar tidak naik ke kepalanya dan menjambak rambutnya saking kesalnya.

"Eh, Neji mana mungkin mau. Kecuali kalau Sasuke sebenernya suka dan pengen memperistri Neji ya?" Narumi mengatakan semua hal ini dengan lugunya.

Neji yang sedang minum pun tersedak dan yang lainnya pun tidak jauh berbeda reaksinya. Gaara hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya. Sasuke melotot tidak percaya dengan jawaban Narumi.

**Aku ini normal. NORMAL! Walaupun di muka bumi ini hanya tersisa Neji tidak mungkin aku memperistri dia! Jalan pikiran penyihir memang tidak bisa kupahami. Aku sumpahi kau mati tercekik oleh gulungan kuning yang kau sebut rambut itu!**

"Ga mau ah, dicekik kan sesak. Naru ga mau." _Sasuke ini ternyata memiliki ide yang beragam ya. Dan mengapa dia selalu membahas soal rambut? Apa dia memiiki obsesi tertentu? Si Neji itu memilki rambut yang panjang dan bagus pula, apa karena itu mereka berteman? Ah, masa iya._

Itachi tidak bisa tahan lagi dan tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Narumi mengerutkan dahinya ke arah sang Uchiha yang tak hentinya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Sai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke tempat Itachi. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung sepupunya itu dan mengusap pundaknya. Tawa Itachi pun mereda.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berhenti jika sudah seperti itu. Hampir saja aku mati tertawa."

"Sama-sama, Itachi-san." Sai pun kembali ke kursinya.

"Ah, terima kasih Naru. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku bisa tertawa seperti itu. Perutku sampai sakit. Sasuke, reaksimu itu sungguh unik. Kau memang selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku terhibur."

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dengan cepat dan membuat kursinya terjungkal. **Mati saja kau Itachi bodoh! **"Hn!" Dia pun pergi meninggalkan kafe dengan Neji yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Ah dia pergi, padahal aku belum mulai."

"Itachi mau ngapain lagi? Sasuke udah sampe nyumpahin Itachi supaya mati gitu."

"Benarkah?"

"Memangnya Itachi ga denger? Sasuke kan teriak-teriak." _Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke hanya bisa bertelepati padaku ya? _Ternyata sampai sekarang ini Narumi masih menganggap Sasuke bisa telepati.

"Ternyata yang diceritakan Sai benar, aku tidak menyangka bisa menyaksikannya sendiri. Ini adalah suatu fenomena yang jarang."

Narumi hanya mengangkat bahu, apapun yang Itachi maksudkan itu dia tidak begitu mengerti. Dia akhirnya menyantap pesanannya yang belum lama ini datang. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mulai makan juga.

Mereka menghabiskan sekitar dua jam di kafe itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Itachi mengantarkan Narumi terlebih dahulu sebelum dia pulang. "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi jika aku memiliki waktu luang."

"Oke, Naru tunggu ya."

Gaara memutuskan untuk menginap, karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan kakaknya. Berdo'a saja tidak akan ada pertempuran antara Gaara dan Sai karena kamar mereka bersebelahan. Gaara memang terkadang menginap jadi Naruto menyiapkan satu kamar khusus untuknya. Entah mengapa dari sekian banyak kamar justru kamar yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Sai lah yang menjadi favorit si rambut merah ini.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan mandi, Naruto bersantai diri di ruang "" bersama para gadisnya. Begitu tenang sampai Gaara datang bergabung. Dia menyingkirkan kelima gadis itu dan memeluk Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka tentu saja protes tapi Gaara tidak peduli.

"Kau kenapa, Gaara? Tidak biasanya begini."

"Karena seharian ini Naru terus saja bersama Itachi. Aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berada dekat denganmu. Karena itu." Gaara cemberut dan itu terlihat sangat imut. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, tapi sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertemu dengan Itachi. Tanpa kusadari aku terfokus kepadanya. Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian Sasuke. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Iya, tapi biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini sebentar lagi."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Gaara pelan. "Iya, iya. Boleh saja."

Sore itu pun mereka habiskan dengan menonton dan mengobrol bersama. Gaara terus memeluk Naruto sampai akhirnya mereka harus pergi untuk tidur. Tidak ada perlawanan baik dari kelima gadis maupun Sai. Gaara kan jarang bertemu Naruto jadi tidak apa-apa mengalah untuk hari ini.

Di apartemen Sasuke-Neji kedua pemuda ini baru saja tiba. Sasuke dengan geram memasuki dapur dan mengambil segelas air. Dia meminumnya dengan sangat cepat dan setengah membanting gelas kosongnya ke meja.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kita tidak mempunyai begitu banyak gelas. Apa kau tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak yang kau pecahkan?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat sikap sok hebatnya itu?! Mengapa aku harus memiliki orang seperti dia sebagai kakak?! Dan Sai brengsek itu. Apa hubungan mereka bertiga?! Mereka pasti bersekongkol untuk merusak hidupku. Mengapa?!"

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan pada mereka tadi. Tidak ada gunanya kau merengek kepadaku sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku ini tidak merengek!"

"Dan sudah berulang kali pula kukatakan pelankan suaramu jika kau ingin aku mendengarkan ocehanmu, Uchiha."

Sasuke hendak memprotes tapi dia segera ingat dengan segala peraturan dari Neji dan konsekuensinya. Dia pun menarik napas panjang dan mulai bicara lagi. Kali ini lebih tenang. Ternyata kalau mau Sasuke bisa juga.

"Aku tidak mungkin kan bertanya kepada mereka. Tidak sudi."

Kali ini Neji yang menghela napas. "Lalu maumu apa? Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran mereka seperti si gadis Namikaze-mu itu. Bisa saja aku bertanya kepada sepupuku Hinata tapi aku tidak mau melibatkannya ke dalam masalahmu."

"Siapa yang Namikaze-ku? Seenaknya saja kau bicara."

"Bicara soal si pembaca pikiran, ada satu hal yang sejak tadi ingin kutanyakan padamu Sasuke."

"Apa itu?"

Wajah Neji berubah serius dan dia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Apa benar kau berniat memperistriku?"

Sasuke berubah merah karena emosi dan juga sedikit malu. Temannya satu ini memang tidak bisa diduga. "NEJI!"

* * *

><p>"Selesai!" Narumi bersorak riang hingga Sasuke hampir harus menutup telinganya karena suaranya lumayan keras.<p>

"Hn!" **Jangan berteriak bodoh! Telingaku sampai sakit. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan telinga seorang Uchiha. Kau mau aku memotong telingamu sebagai gantinya? Walaupun aku tidak sudi menerimanya. **Sasuke mengusap-usap daun telinganya yang dia sayangi itu dan memastikan tidak ada kerusakan. Berlebihan memang.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, Naru kelewat seneng hehehe. Akhirnya selesai juga, ya. Padahal tenggang waktunya masih ada satu minggu lagi. Berarti kita bisa santai-santai dong."

**Berkat kejeniusanku aku tidak perlu berlama-lama berurusan denganmu. Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari seorang penyihir tebar pesona sepertimu.**

"Eh, kapan Naru tebar pesona? Ga pernah kok." _Justru sebaliknya, aku ingin semua orang bersikap biasa saja terhadapku. Trauma masa lalu itu terlalu menyeramkan untuk terulang kembali. Walau tidak keberatan, tapi aku tidak ingin menjalani sisa hidupku sebagai perempuan seperti ini._

"Hn." **Pura-pura bodoh lagi. Lalu apa jika bukan tebar pesona?! Dan bodohnya lagi semua orang mau saja terkena racun Namikaze-mu itu. Tentu saja aku tidak, karena aku ini special. Tapi kakak dan sepupuku bodoh itu malah menjatuhkan nama Uchiha dan teracuni juga. Memalukan!**

_Akhir-akhir ini pilihan kata Sasuke semakin beragam, ya. Apa itu racun Namikaze? Ada-ada saja. _ Narumi hanya menatap lekat ke arah sang Uchiha muda dan tidak membalas kata-katanya lagi.

Sang pemuda raven sibuk membereskan laporan mereka dan tidak menyadari tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Setelah semuanya rapi dia menyerahkannya kepada sang gadis. Narumi mengerutkan dahi dan Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

**Sudah cukup aku direpotkan oleh dosen mesum itu. Kau saja yang menyerahkannya, lagipula dia kan salah satu fansmu bodohmu.**

_Barusan itu pujian atau bukan ya? _"Oh, oke biar Naru yang kasih nanti."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana. Sebelum pergi dia melirik ke arah Narumi untuk terakhir kalinya. **Aku harap tidak pernah berurusan lagi denganmu. **"Dobe." Dia pun melangkahkan kaki dan menjauh.

Narumi tertegun di kursinya. Dia terus menatap punggung Sasuke sampai sang Uchiha itu hilang dari pandangan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. "Barusan suara siapa, ya?"

* * *

><p>Seminggu berlalu, Naruto dan Sasuke pun menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing seperti sebelum adanya tugas dari Kakashi. Sasuke merasa tentram dengan kehidupannya ini, walaupun hidupnya tetap diganggu oleh keberadaan beberapa perempuan yang mengakui sebagai fansnya. Tapi sebagian besar dia menikmati ketentramannya, khususnya tanpa keberadaan seorang gadis bernama Narumi.<p>

Naruto sendiri kembali ke rutinitasnya yang dulu. Namun tidak seperti Sasuke yang benar-benar kembali seperti dulu, Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan kenangannya selama bersama Sasuke. Dia merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatnya ingin menggali lebih dalam tentang sang Uchiha muda.

"Naru-kun, pasti lagi mikirin Sasuke lagi deh." Tenten menyuarakan pemikirannya. Sudah bukan hal baru lagi menemukan sang pemuda Namikaze-Uzumaki ini diam melamun di kediamannya. Para gadisnya hanya angkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. Ada juga hal yang bisa membuat Naruto mereka seperti ini.

"Ah, maaf Tenten-chan. Terlihat, ya? Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan baruku, hahaha."

"Aku jadi penasaran deh sama si Sasuke itu. Naru-chan sampe jadi kayak gini. Apa sih yang spesial dari dia?" Mendengar pernyataan Temari, Sai yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka menyeringai dalam hati.

_'Kalau saja mereka tau. Ah, tapi orangnya sendiri juga tidak ingat.' _"Tidak ada yang spesial, kok. Daripada Sasuke lebih baik aku, kan. Aku ini menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai keluarga Uchiha, tidak seperti dia."

Ino langung memprotes pengakuan Sai tersebut. "Menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai keluarga Uchiha yang mana? Yang kalo ketemu Naru teriak-teriak ga jelas itu? Yang kalo ngeliat Naru nempel-nempel kayak anak kecil?"

Dimulailah perang mulut antara Sai dan Ino.

Sungguh penuh warna kediaman Naruto ini. Setiap hari selalu saja ada yang bisa membuatnya menikmati hidupnya. Mata birunya yang indah itu menangkap baik-baik semua kejadian yang ada. Keributan apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka Naruto menganggapnya sebagai bentuk interaksi yang memperkuat hubungan mereka.

"Naru-chan, jangan senyum-senyum aja kayak gitu dong! Bilangin sama si Sai ini kalau dia ini ga jauh beda sama sepupunya itu!" Ino meminta pembelaan dari sang pujaan.

"Naru-kun, katakan pada gadis keras kepala ini aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan Sasuke! Itachi saja lebih menyukaiku daripada adiknya sendiri. Aku ini jelas lebih baik dari dia!"

Yang dimintai pertolongan hanya diam dan tersenyum saja. Toh dia tidak perlu berkata apa-apa. Sebelum dia menjawab pun keduanya sudak sibuk bertengkar lagi. Kalau capek nanti mereka juga akan berhenti sendiri.

"Naru-kun, apa ga sebaiknya diberhentiin aja? Ini udah mau malem lho, ga baik teriak-teriak kayak gitu."

Naruto berpaling ke arah gadis termudanya dan melemparkan senyum manisnya. "Kau ada benarnya, Hina-chan. Oke, Ino-chan, Sai, ayo sudahi pertengkaran kalian. Kalian menggangu ketenangan orang lain berteriak seperti itu. Lebih baik kita segera menuju ke ruang makan, ini sudah hampir lewat waktu makan malam."

Dipanggil oleh pemuda kesayangan mereka, Ino dan Sai pun seketika menghentikan pertengkaran tidak berarti mereka. Hanya cukup satu kata saja dari Naruto dan semua terselesaikan. Sangat mudah baginya untuk menghentikan pertengkaran di rumah ini, akan tetapi dia ini memang sedikit jahil dan membiarkan mereka ribut hanya karena menurutnya itu tontonan yang layak dinikmati.

"Naruto, aku lupa ngasih tahu. Waktu kamu lagi mandi, Minato-san telepon. Kakaynya ada yang penting tapi dia ga titip pesen."

"Ayah? Jarang sekali Ayah sendiri yang menelepon, biasanya juga Ibu. Ada apa ya? Mungkin setelah makan malam nanti aku akan menghubunginya. Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

"Iya."

Memang benar, sang Ayah tidak biasanya mengubungi. Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan pun akan diserahkan kepada sang istri. Jika dia sendiri yang menelepon berarti ada sesuatu yang cukup serius, itu yang Naruto simpulkan.

Setelah Hinata dan Tenten pulang malam itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang Ayah. DIa hanya cukup menunggu dua nada sambung sebelum orang di ujung sana mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo, Ayah?"

"Ah, Naruto ya. Ada apa malam-malam begini menelepon?"

"Sakura mengatakan kalau tadi Ayah menelepoku. Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh itu, maaf lupakannya saja. Tadinya Ayah ingin memberitahumu sesuatu tapi sudah tidak perlu lagi." Suara Minato terdengar sedikit tidak tenang, walaupun sang pria dewasa menutupinya dengan baik Naruto dapat merasakannya.

"Ayah, Ibu tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi kan?" Ibunya memang wanita yang sedikit nyentrik dan senang membuat kejutan. Dan biasanya Minato pun tidak dapat menghentikan ide gila istri kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak, tenang saja Naruto. Jika ada apa-apa Ayah akan memberitahumu."

Naruto tidak mempercayai kata-kata Ayahnya sepenuhnya karena dia masih merasakan ada yang janggal, tapi dia tidak membahasnya lebih jauh lagi. "Baiklah jika begitu, Ayah. Sampaikan salamku pada semua di sana."

"Ah, ya nanti Ayah sampaikan. Sampaikan juga salam Ayah kepada para gadismu dan juga Sai. Selamat malam, Naruto."

"Selamat malam, Ayah."

Benar, kedua orang tua Naruto mengetahui perihal para gadis yang hidup bersamanya dan hubungan mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak keberatan, terlebih lagi sang Ibu justru senang karena anaknya begitu dicintai, itu katanya.

Naruto menghela napas pendek dan menutup teleponnya. DIa memang terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang tuanya, khususnya sang Ibu. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak akan ada sesuatu yang serius kali ini. Menghadapi Sasuke memang sulit, tetapi menghadapi sang Ibu itu jauh lebih sulit.

"Naru, sudah akan tidur? Baru selesai menelepon Minato-san, ya?" Sai sepertinya baru selesai berendam karena rambutnya basah dan di pundaknya tergantung handuk yang basah pula. Jangan khawatir, dia sudah memakai baju kok.

"Oh, Sai. Baru selesai berendam, ya? Ayah menitipkan salam padamu dan juga yang lainnya. Aku akan tidur setelah merapikan beberapa hal. Apa Sakura, Ino dan Temari sudah tidur?"

"Mereka sedang di kamar Temari. Entahlah urusan perempuan, aku tidak diizinkan masuk."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihat mereka dulu."

"Aku ikut."

Sepertinya ketiga gadis memang sedang melakukan sesuatu. Terdengar cekikikan dan tawa geli dari arah kamar Temari. Tapi rahasia atau bukan, mereka tidak akan mengusir Naruto seperti mereka mengusir Sai.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, girls? Ini sudah malam."

"Naru-chan, ini urusan perempuan. Kamu ga perlu tau. Iya kan?" Pertanyaan Temari hanya mendapat tawa geli lain dari Sakura dan Ino.

"Hm, begitukah? Aku mengerti." Jika para gadisnya ingin merahasiakannya Naruto tidak keberatan. Semua orang pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ingin mereka simpan bukan. Lagipula jika masalahnya besar cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tahu dari mereka sendiri. "Aku datang untuk memberikan kecupan selamat malam."

Ketiga gadis pun mendekat ke arah sang pemuda untuk mendapatkan kecupan tersebut. Sai yang sejak tadi ada di sebelahnya cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka.

"Sai kenapa? Masih marah gara-gara aku usir ya?" Memang terdengar menggoda tapi Temari sedikit khawatir juga. Jarang melihat Sai seperti ini moodnya.

"Kalian selalu mendapat kecupan selamat malam. Bahkan Hinata dan Tenten pun mendapatkan kecupan sebelum mereka pulang," jelasnya.

"Ooh, Sai cemburu ya?" Ino mengejek geli.

"Kukira ada apa. Sai manja juga ternyata." Tidak dikatakan pun semua tahu Sai manja pada Naruto, tapi memang tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu. Kalau memang mau, kenapa tidak bilang sejak dulu?"

"Aku ingin kecupan di bibir, sama seperti yang mereka dapatkan. Bukan sekedar di dahi seperti Hinata atau di tangan seperti Itachi. Memangnya Naru-kun tidak keberatan?" Padahal yang lainnya pun hanya mendapat kecupan di pipi, Sai hanya mengada-ada.

"Tidak masalah." Naruto menarik dagu Sai dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Yang dikecup tertegun di tempat dan ketiga gadis menahan napas tak percaya. "Selamat malam, Sai. Selamat malam, girls."

Naruto meninggalkan mereka berempat yang masih terpaku di tempat untuk pergi tidur. Sai perlahan menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup. Tiga detik kemudian dia rubuh tidak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar Temari. Suara jatuhnya menyadarkan ketiga gadis dan mereka mulai panik.

"Sai! Sai, kamu ga apa-apa?"

"Sai bangun!"

"Naruto, tolong Sai pingsan!"

Bagaimanapun mereka berteriak Sai tak kunjung sadar dan yang dimintai tolong hanya tersenyum sebelum menutup mata dan tidur. Akhirnya mereka membiarkan Sai tidur di lantai malam itu dengan wajah dipenuhi senyum. Sepertinya dia mimpi indah. Temari? Dia memutuskan untuk tidur bersama di kamar Sakura. Walau bagaimanapun satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah tidur sekamar dengannya adalah sang adik.

Saat Naruto bangun pagi itu, Sai sedang melaksanakan rutinitasnya sebagai butler sang Uzumaki. Para gadisnya sudah bangun lebih dulu darinya dan sedang berdandan untuk hari itu. Pintu depan terbuka dan masuklah Hinata yang memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dia melihat pemuda kesayangannya dan menyapanya.

"Met pagi, Naru-kun! Baru bangun, ya?"

"Selamat pagi, Hina-chan. Iya, semalam aku tidur nyenyak sekali. Aku sebaiknya mandi dulu jika tidak ingin terlambat, ada kelas pagi ini."

"Kalau gitu Hina langsung ke dapur, ya."

"Ya."

Saat dia selesai mandi, Sakura, Ino dan Temari sudah siap untuk mentransformasinya menjadi Narumi. Mereka memilih untuk mengepang sebagian rambut wig Narumi dan mengurai sisanya. Baju yang dipakaikan adalah dress mini berwarna merah menyala dengan celana panjang ketat berwarna biru yang akan menjadikannya pusat perhatian nanti. Sudah biasa sih, ketiga gadis ini memang memiliki selera unik saat mendandani Narumi. Entah apa tujuannya.

"Waw, Naru-kun hari ini mencolok seperti biasa," seru Tenten saat mereka berempat tiba di ruang makan. Hinata baru saja menata piring terakhir saat mereka masuk dan Tenten membantu merapikan meja. "Yah, tapi Naru-kun sih mau dipakein apa juga cocok sih. Kadang aku iri deh."

"Terima kasih, Tenten-chan. Kamu pun manis, kok. Jangan rendah diri seperti itu." Tenten hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

Tak lama Sai pun masuk dan bergabung untuk menyantap sarapan pagi itu. "Oh Sai, udah sadar? Kirain masih ngelamun," goda Ino.

"Aku tidak melamun. Enak saja bicara," bantahnya.

"Harusnya kalian liat dia tadi malem. Ternyata Uchiha bisa juga pingsan, ya."

"Sai kenapa? Sakit?" Hinata sedikit khawatir mendengar salah satu dari mereka sampai bisa jatuh pingsan. Gadis satu ini memang yang paling berhati lembut diantara empat lainnya.

"Enggak kok, Hina. Penyebabnya itu tuh," Temari menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang dengan santainya mengunyah sarapannya. Yang ditunjuk pun menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya tanda bertanya. Semua mata tertuju padanya kecuali Sai. Temari, Ino dan Sakura dengan tatapan jahilnya sedangkan Tenten dan Hinata dengan tatapan penasarannya.

_Aah, pasti soal tadi malam ya. Aku sendiri hampir lupa. _"Itu hanya sebuah kecupan, kan. Tidak ada yang aneh."

Tenten dan Hinata yang semakin bingung meminta penjelasan darinya, tapi Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Akhirnya ketiga saksi tadi malam lah yang bercerita. Mendengarnya Tenten tertawa dan Hinata tersipu.

"Dan berkat kejadian itu Sakura dapet imajinasi liar," tambah Temari.

"Eh, apa? Apa?" tanya Tenten semangat.

"Aku bilang, kalau Naruto bisa nyium Sai berarti ada kemungkinan dia juga boleh dong cium Sasuke. Siapa tau bisunya sembuh, gitu."

Seketika Naruto pun menyemburkan sarapannya. Ini kedua kalinya dia OOC di cerita ini. Sai yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk menenangkan diri pun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Hinata makin tersipu sedang para gadis yang lain malah tertawa.

"Ahaha, ide bagus Sakura! Boleh dicoba tuh, Naru-chan." Ino pun tidak segan ikut menggoda pemuda kesayangan mereka itu.

Naruto mengambil serbet dan mengelap mulutnya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan sebelum keluar dari ruang makan dia berbalik sebentar. "Hari ini aku berangkat sendiri. Kalian minta antar Sai saja, ya. Entah mengapa aku merasa para gadisku hari ini akan memberiku stress yang lebih berat dari ibuku."

Mereka hanya terkikik mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Naruto. Kalu ketemu Sasuke titip salam dan kecup, ya."

"Oh, diamlah Sakura." Naruto memutar mata dan berbalik pergi. Entah apa yang merasuki para gadisnya pagi ini dia tidak mengerti. Semoga saja tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi di kampus hari ini.

Di tempat lain seorang Uchiha berambut pantat ayam tiba-tiba bergidik saat akan keluar dari apartemennya. Dia terpaku dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam handle pintu.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji heran.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak ingin berangkat ke kampus. Perasaanku mengatakan suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi jika aku pergi."

"Kau ini hanya beralasan saja, kan. Sudah pergi sana, nanti kau terlambat." Neji mendorong sahabatnya itu agar segera keluar dan berangkat. Mau tidak mau Sasuke pun pergi karena dia juga harus menyerahkan beberapa tugas hari ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia menggumam tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia membaca mantra atau apalah, tujuannya agar tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya hari ini. Begitu sampai di kampus dan keluar dari mobilnya tentu saja gumaman itu berhenti dan kembalilah dia menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang berpenyakit bisu itu.

Sasuke tiba di kelas pertamanya dengan selamat dan menjalaninya sampai akhir dengan selamat pula. Walaupun tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, dia tidak berhentinya membaca mantra di dalam hati selama kelas berlangsung.

**Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku, akan kucekik si Neji nanti saat aku pulang.**

Ditambah dengan makian juga ternyata. Neji sepertinya harus membaca mantra juga agar terhindar dari amarah sahabatnya yang tempramental ini.

Sampai waktu makan siang semua berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan makanan pesanannya pun dengan lancarnya masuk ke perutnya. Entah apa maksudnya kalimat ini. Namun ketika tiba saatnya untuk masuk ke kalas selanjutnya Sasuke merasa bulu kuduknya merinding untuk kedua kalinya hari itu.

Jika mengikuti perasaannya ingin sekali dia berbalik dan pulang saja. Akan tetapi seorang Uchiha tidak pernah membolos untuk alasan apapun dan tidak akan dia memulainya hari ini. Saat dia menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan kelas mimpi buruk pun dimulai. Dimulai dengan warna kuning yang sangat dia tidak sukai.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa kabar? Dah lama ga ketemu," sapa sang gadis.

Seperti biasa Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan mencari tempat duduk terjauh dari posisi si gadis sekarang. Untungnya si gadis saat itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi padanya sampai sang dosen pun datang.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin sekali telat tapi entah mengapa hari ini aku datang tepat waktu. Mudah-mudahan saja ini pertanda bagus ya, hahaha," tawa sang dosen datar. Justru sebaliknya, menurut para siswanya ini adalah pertanda buruk. Kakashi selalu terlambat dan tidak pernah, sekali lagi, tidak pernah tepat waktu dalam urusan apapun.

Sasuke pun semakin komat-kamit di dalam hati. Bahkan dia memasang segel tak terlihat di sekitarnya agar terhindar dari segala macam kutukan. Dari jauh diam-diam Narumi memperhatikan tingkah laku Sasuke ini tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mimpi buruk kedua akhirnya muncul sesaat setelah kuliah Kakashi berakhir. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Narumi, Sasuke, kalau kalian sudah tidak ada kelas datang ke ruanganku ya. Narumi, aku tunggu ya." Tidak lupa Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah si gadis.

**Ini dia. Datang, kan! Ada apa denganku dan hari ini?! Semoga Neji masih hidup saat aku pulang karena tidak asik mencekik orang yang sudah mati.**

_Aku tidak mendapat masalah, kan? Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan kegenitan Kakashi dan makian Sasuke hari ini. Gara-gara kejadian pagi ini aku jadi mulai berpikir aneh._

Sebenarnya ini adalah kelas terakhir mereka hari ini, jadi tidak perlu menunggu lamamereka berdua pun langsung mengikuti Kakashi ke ruangannya. Keduanya hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan dan sampailah mereka di ruangan kecil sang dosen.

"Aku terkesan dengan hasil laporan kalian dan aku bisa katakan kalian berdua sangat terampil di bidang ini."

"Makasih, Sensei."

"Hn."

"Karena itu, aku ingin kalian berdua menjadi asistenku dalam percobaanku selanjutnya. Bagaimana?"

"Oh." Hanya itu saja reaksi Narumi sampai dua detik selanjutnya dia mencerna apa maksud sang dosen. "Apa?!" Narumi bisa mendengar jeritan hari Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya itu menyuarakan hal yang sama.

"Kalian berdua jadi asistenku, kalian sudah pasti lulus dari kelasku, kalian boleh tidak masuk kelasku untuk percobaan ini dan tidak akan ada tugas lain dariku jika kalian setuju. Bagaimana?"

Kakashi memang bertanya 'bagaimana?' seakan itu pilihan, akan tetapi tatapannya mengatakan 'kalian tidak memiliki pilihan karena itu yang aku inginkan', ya semacam itulah. Narumi dan Sasuke memikirkan segala keuntungan dan juga konsekuensi tentunya jika mereka menolak permintaan yang memaksa ini.

"Hn." Sasuke yang pertama menyetujui. Narumi hampir tidak percaya sebenarnya. Ketika dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mendengar alasannya sepertinya dia mengerti.

"Kalau gitu Naru juga setuju, deh."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan memberikan detailnya mulai minggu depan. Kalian tunggu aja, ya. Nah, sekarang sana pulang."

Narumi memberikan salam sedangkan Sasuke seenaknya saja pergi keluar begitu saja, sudah biasa sih. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun si rambut ayam bergegas ke tempat di mana dia memarkir mobilnya.

**Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke kampus hari ini. Akan benar-benar kubunuh si Neji! Aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan mencekiknya. Akan kucincang juga dia setelah kucukur habis rambut kebanggaannya itu!**

Apa juga salah Neji sampai Sasuke geram seperti ini. Jalan pikirannya saat emosi memang tidak dapat dipahami. Selalu saja melampiaskan amarahnya kepada sahabatnya itu. Narumi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan memperlihatkan raut sedih di wajahnya.

_Sepertinya aku harus menyampaikan berita duka kepada Hinata. Sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan kakak sepupunya._

Tenang saja, Neji akan baik-baik saja kok. Kenapa? Karena dia salah satu tokoh favoritku jadi aku tidak akan membunuhnya? Bukan. Karena Neji itu menguasai beladiri dan lebih lihai dari Sasuke walaupun kelihatannya tidak begitu. Butuh lebih dari sekedar kutukan, niat dan emosi untuk Sasuke jika ingin benar-benar membunuh Neji. Lagipula jika Neji mati, kepada siapa Sasuke akan curhat jika dia akan ada masalah nanti? Iya, kan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf sebelumnya karena dah lama ga nongol. Bukan karena ga mau tapi karena keadaan fisik yang ga memungkinkan. Syukurnya sekarang udah agak membaik dan bisa mulai nulis lagi, tapi ini jadi jauh banget dari deadline. Ga papa lah ya, aku minta maklum dari semuanya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf. Ini juga update cuma ada seadanya. Silahkan dibaca ^_^**

**.**

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto_

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lainnya'_

* * *

><p>"Nah, silahkan dinikmati tugasnya. Sasuke, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Narumi selama kalian bersama, ya. Sensei akan mengawasi kalian." Kakashi menatap tajam kepada Sasuke lalu berpaling dan tersenyum ke arah Narumi.<p>

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik kami, Sensei." Narumi tersenyum balik kepada dosennya itu.

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang dosen dan masing-masing memiliki perasaan yang berbeda mengenai tugas ini. Entah kenapa Sasuke terdengar sepi, maksudnya dia belum mengatakan apa-apa baik secara lisan maupun telepati. Narumi sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Narumi baru saja berbalik dan akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke tapi hanya punggung si Uchiha saja yang dia dapati. Mulutnya yang sudah setengah terbuka dia katupkan kembali dan dia hanya bisa menghela napas. Saat akan pergi meninggalkan koridor, Narumi menangkap suara yang membuatnya sekali lagi berpaling ke arah Sasuke. "Dobe." Dia yakin pernah mendengar suara ini dan sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa Sasuke dah mulai sembuh ya penyakitnya?" Tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari siapapun, Narumi mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Dia harus memikirkan cara agar dapat melakukan semuanya dengan cepat dan lancar. Walau bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa terus begini dengan si Uchiha yang dia percaya memiliki kemampuan telepati itu. "Apa tidak ada cara agar dia bisa bicara sewajarnya?"

Saat ini dia sedang termenung di meja kantin kampus, makanan yang sudah dipesannya sedari tadi belum sempat disentuhnya. Tenten yang sempat bergabung dengannya untuk makan siang duduk di sampingnya dan terhenti saat mengunyah mendengar Narumi berbicara dengan gaya bicara Naruto. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Narumi melakukannya, tapi melihat Narumi yang termenung Tenten mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Gampang, gimana kalau nyoba sarannya Sakura?" Tenten tersenyum jahil sambil menatap Narumi yang tersadar berkat komentarnya. "Lagi mikirin Sasuke, kan?"

Mata biru Narumi menatap tidak mengerti apa yang gadis dihadapannya ini maksudkan. Darimana Tenten tau dia sedang memikirkan Sasuke? Apa dia mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tanpa sadar? Ditambah komentarnya itu dan juga seringai di wajahnya, Narumi merasa gadisnya ini pasti sedang ingin menggodanya. "Saran Saku…" Mengucapkan kedua kata ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian minggu lalu dan tersadar akan maksud si gadis. "Tenten-chan, aku ga suka digoda kayak gitu."

"Oh, dah sadar rupanya kalau kita ada di tempat umum." Narumi lagi-lagi menatap tidak mengerti. Tenten menyeringai sedikit sebelum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. "Tadi Naru-kun sempet keluar loh, ga sadar ya? Gara-gara Sasuke, Naru sampai kayak gitu aku ga nyangka. Makanya, daripada kayak gini terus kan mendingan beresin aja sekalian. Tinggal kecup kan, gampang."

_Masa iya aku sampai tidak sadar dan membiarkan sifat asliku keluar di tempat umum? Berhubungan lama-lama dengan Sasuke membuatku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Benar yang dikatakan Tenten, aku harus mengakhirinya, tapi apa iya harus dengan cara aku mengecupnya? _"Hmm." Narumi berpikir keras dan menunjukkan raut muka yang serius. Tenten tidak percaya bahwa kata-katanya tadi benar-benar dipertimbangkan oleh pemuda kesayangannya. Dia terkikik dan melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tenang, membiarkan Narumi atau Naruto sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Ketika Narumi memutuskan untuk pergi, dia baru menyadari bahwa Tenten sudah tidak ada bersamanya dan kantin pun sudah sepi. Di atas meja ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang dia kenali milik Tenten. Tulisan itu berbunyi, 'Karena kamu ga bisa diganggu, aku pergi dan ga pamitan. Aku ada kelas, sampe ketemu lagi di rumah ya.' Ada gambar wajah tersenyum di akhirnya. Narumi melipat kertas itu selesai membacanya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celana.

Sudah tidak ada lagi kelas untuknya hari ini. Dengan disetujuinya perjanjian dengan Kakashi, berkurang sudah jam yang harus dia habiskan di kampus. Hari ini adalah salah satunya, dia jadi bisa pulang lebih cepat dan segera menuju rumah. Mata birunya menangkap sesuatu saat akan melangkah keluar kantin. "Sasuke-kun?"

Ya, Uchiha muda itu sedang duduk termenung sendirian di dekat jendela dan menghadap keluar gedung. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya karena saat Narumi mendekat pun tidak terdengar apa-apa darinya. Sejenak dia terlihat seperti orang normal dan juga begitu damai, andai saja Sasuke selalu seperti ini itu akan lebih baik bagi mereka berdua.

Merasakan keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya, Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan sosok gadis yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya. Hampir saja dia berteriak dengan tidak elitnya jika saja tidak segera mengontrol diri mengingat dia masih ada di sekolah. **Kenapa kau ada disini? Ingin membunuhku dengan keberadaanmu, hah?! **"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, mau ga main ke rumah Naru?" Bukan hanya Sasuke, Naruto sendiri kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. _Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bicara begitu? Mana mungkin dia mau, tapi sudah terlanjur. Biar saja lah._

**Ka-kau bilang apa?! Pergi ke rumah penyihir? Mana aku mau! Aku ini masih ingin hidup, tidak sudi aku datang ke sarang penyihir. Untuk apa aku kesana?**

"Tapi, aku cuma pengen kerjaan kita cepet beres. Di rumah Naru banyak buku referensi sama peralatan yang bisa bantu juga. Mm, Sasuke-kun ga suka ya? Atau sebenernya Sasuke-kun pengen lama-lama ngerjain ini sama Naru, ya?" _Kenapa aku jadi terkesan genit begini, ya? Kenapa juga aku bersikeras mengajak Sasuke ke rumah? Ada apa dengan diriku ini?_

Sasuke sejenak diam dan memikirkan kata-kata Narumi barusan. Tadi itu adalah pilihan yang cukup berat, keduanya memiliki kengerian tersendiri baginya tapi juga ada keuntungan disana. Manakah yang harus dia pilih?

**Haruskah aku mengandalkan keberuntungan dan pergi ke sarang penyihir, berharap aku akan selamat dan kembali dari sana? Ta-tapi dengan begitu semua bisa selesai dengan cepat. Aku harus, tidak, aku akan bertahan. Aku adalah seorang Uchiha, ya seorang Uchiha pasti bisa. Aku pasti bisa!**

Narumi hampir sweatdrop mendengar isi hati Sasuke, namun dia mempertahankan wajah manisnya. "Kalau gitu kita pulang bareng, ayo Sasuke-kun." Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukannya, Narumi meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Sasuke begitu kaget dan seketika panik ketika disentuh oleh perempuan. Dia memberontak sambil berteriak-teriak dalam hati dengan tidak Uchiha-nya, namun tidak disangka genggaman tangan Narumi begitu kuat. Ditemani tatapan dari begitu banyak orang, mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana Sai sudah menunggu di dalam mobil untuk mengantar majikannya pulang.

"Nona, hari ini Nona membawa tamu?" Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Tidak saya sangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Anda secepat ini, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke menatap tidak suka pada Sai, tapi seperti biasa Sai tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang, Sai." Narumi menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menutup pintunya sendiri.

Begitu duduk Sasuke langsung menjauhkan diri dari Narumi. Dia menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dan meruntunkan begitu banyak mantra ditemani sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada gadis yang duduk bersamanya. **Tuhan, Dewa, siapapun tolong aku. Makhluk mengerikan ini telah menyentuhku, aku belum mau mati. Namikaze sialan, berani-beraninya dia memperlakukanku seperti itu. Akan kupenggal kepalanya dengan sendok makan. Hah? Tunggu sebentar. Mana mungkin aku bisa memenggal dengan sebuah sendok. Oh Tuhan, aku jadi gila!**

Si gadis sendiri tidak begitu mempedulikan isi hati pemuda di sebelahnya, dia hanya duduk termenung sambil melihat keluar jendela. Pikirannya kacau dan dia tidak bisa mengerti dengan keputusannya sendiri. _Kenapa aku malah membawa Sasuke ke rumah? Bagaimana jika rahasiaku terbongkar? Sepertinya otak dan hatiku memiliki keinginan yang berbeda._

Keduanya sibuk dengan isi hati mereka masing-masing sampai Sai harus mengetuk kaca mobil cukup keras untuk menyadarkan mereka berdua bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Namikaze. "Apa Anda membutuhkan saya untuk menjamu tamu Anda hari ini, Nona?"

"Ga perlu, biar aku aja. Sebentar lagi juga yang lain dateng, kan? Kamu istirahat aja, Sai. Kalau ada apa-apa nanti aku panggil."

Sai memohon diri setelah mengantarkan majikan dan tamunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan santai Sasuke mengikuti si tuan rumah menuju ke bagian dalam rumah walau pada kenyataannya hati dan jiwanya tidak setenang yang terlihat. Rumah yang cukup besar bahkan bisa dibandingkan dengan rumah milik keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Namikaze memang salah satu keluarga terpandang, tapi baru kali ini Sasuke melihat sendiri kekayaan mereka. `

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke perpustakaan dan memintanya untuk menunggu disana karena dia hendak berganti pakaian dulu. Sasuke yang ditinggal sendirian berkeliling melihat-lihat koleksi buku sang Namikaze. Koleksi yang cukup menarik, Sasuke bahkan cukup menikmati kesendiriannya. **Tidak kusangka penyihir itu memiliki selera yang bagus. **

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan Sasuke dapat melihat seseorang berambut panjang berwarna kuning mendekatinya. Baru saja dia hendak mengirimkan tatapan tertajamnya saat wajah yang dia lihat ternyata lebih mengerikan dari yang dia duga.

"Kamu Sasuke-kun, kan?" Wajah itu tersenyum padanya dan jarak yang kurang dari dua meter ini terlalu dekat baginya. "Loh kok ga jawab, kenapa?"

Mengambil langkah mundur, Sasuke mencoba untuk memperbesar jarak antara dirinya dan monster di hadapannya. **Inikah yang terjadi jika aku pergi ke rumah seorang penyihir? Mengapa dia harus tinggal bersama monster lainnya?!**

"Ino, lagi apa disini? Abis ngobrol sama Sai bukannya nyari Naru-chan malah kesini, tumben banget. Loh, itu siapa?" Temari yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya melihat Ino yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sai. Belum sempat dia bertanya Ino segera lari dan Sai pun segera menghilang entah kemana. Mengikuti teman serumahnya dia mengira Ino berlari untuk menyapa pemuda kesayangan mereka, karena itulah dia kaget mendapati Ino malah ada di perpustakaan bersama seorang pemuda yang jelas bukan Naruto.

Ino melirik Temari yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu dan melambaikan tangannya. "Temari, liat deh ini siapa. Sasuke-kun dateng main kesini."

Mendengar nama yang keluar dari mulut Ino, Temari tidak percaya. Dia mendekat dan memastikan sendiri dengan kedua matanya, sungguh suatu kejutan yang tidak terkira. "Wah, kamu bener Ino. Tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun kok pucet gitu?" Mereka berdua saling tatap lalu menyadari sesuatu.

Tentu saja Sasuke pucat. Bagaimana tidak, dengan kondisinya saat ini yang terjebak di dalam satu ruangan di kediaman seorang penyihir dengan dua ekor makhluk mengerikan yang bernama perempuan. Dia merutuk, mengusir, mencela, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya dia katakan dalam hati dengan harapan mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang mendengar ataupun mengerti apa yang dia inginkan jika Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Sasuke-kun kesini pasti sama Naru-chan, kan? Gimana kalau ngobrol sama kita sambil nunggu Naru-chan balik kesini?" Tanpa terlalu mempedulikan akibat dari perbuatannya, Ino mendekati Sasuke yang langsung lari menjauh darinya dalam sekejap.

Melihat pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka merupakan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk kabur dan pergi kemana saja asalkan tidak diruangan ini. Sayang bagi Sasuke yang terlalu tergesa-gesa dia malah terbentur dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. **Sial, aku malah menabrak tembok. Masa aku salah memperhitungkan jarak celah keluar dengan tembok? Tapi tidak kuduga tembok rumah ini tidak sekeras tembok pada umum..nya.**

Kata-kata Sasuke melambat saat menyadari keanehan yang dia rasakan. Untuk menambah kesialannya sebuah suara terdengar dari arah atas dan Sasuke berharap ini hanya mimpi dan dia akan segera terbangun. "Oh maaf, kamu ga apa-apa? Loh, kamu kan Sasuke-nii? Kok bisa ada disini?"

"Hina-chan, kenapa malah jongkok depan pintu? Ino sama Temari ada disana ga?"

"Ah Sakura-nee, ada Sasuke-nii disini." Temari dan Ino yang ada di dalam perpustakaan mendekati Hinata yang sedang berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Sakura yang baru datang berdiri di belakang gadis paling muda di rumah mereka ini sambil memperhatikan semuanya. "Sasuke-nii ga apa-apa? Wajah Sasu-nii pucet." Tangan HInata menyentuh wajah Sasuke untuk memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Sakura yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi mencoba memghentikan Hinata. "Hina-chan, jangan.."

Dengan tangan yang sudah menempel ke dahi sang Uchiha, Hinata berbalik melihat ke arah Sakura dengan wajah penuh bertanya. "Kenapa, Sakura-nee?"

Terlambat. Yang bisa mereka saksikan sekarang hanyalah tubuh Sasuke yang roboh ke lantai tidak sadarkan diri. "Bagaimana ini?" Keempat gadis yang ada disana panik tidak tahu yang mereka lakukan.

Tak lama Naruto pun datang bersama dengan Tenten yang juga baru saja tiba. Dia bingung ketika melihat keempat gadisnya sedang berkumpul sambil berjongkok di depan pintu perpustakaan. Lebih kaget lagi dia saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah tidak berdaya dia atas lantai dengan ekspresi horor di wajahnya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa meninggalkan dia disini sendirian." Kelima gadisnya menatapanya tidak percaya atas penyataan yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan. Naruto membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh lemas Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kita pindahkan saja dulu dia. Kalian tunggulah aku di ruang Uzuna, aku akan membaringkan dulu Sasuke di kamarku." Sekali lagi kelimanya hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Mereka bahkan sedikit tidak mempercayai telinga mereka sendiri.

"Naru-kun bawa Sasuke-kun ke kamarnya? Apa ga salah?" Tidak ada yang menanggapi pertanyaan Tenten karena yang lainnya pun menanyakan hal yang sama dalam hati mereka.

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata onyx terbuka mencoba melihat di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Dari yang dia rasakan Sasuke tahu saat ini kasur dimana dia berbaring bukanlah miliknya, itu artinya dia sedang tidak di apartemennya. Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Saat melewati sebuah ruangan beberapa suara samar terdengar dari balik pintu. Karena rasa penasaran dia menempelkan telinganya ke papan kayu itu agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.<p>

"Tapi Naru bakal gimana kalau Sasuke bangun nanti?" Terdengar suara perempuan yang menurut Sasuke memuakan. Beberapa suara lainnya menyuarakan hal yang sama pada seseorang di antara mereka.

"Tenanglah, girls. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula kurasa Sasuke belum akan bangun dekat-dekat ini, kalian terlalu mengejutkannya."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Barusan yang menjawab adalah suara seorang pemuda dan dia yakin sekali. Dia tidak pernah tahu ada laki-laki yang tinggal di rumah ini, selain dari adik bodohnya itu, setelah masuk ke rumah ini dia percaya semua makhluknya adalah perempuan. Tidak dia sangka dan Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di luar.

"Kita kan ga ada maksud kayak gitu, Naru-chan. Kita juga ga tau kalau Sasuke-kun bakal pingsan kalau dipegang cewe, ya walaupun aku pernah denger sih isu kayak gitu."

"Iya, Naru-kun. Hina minta maaf ya. Nanti Hina juga bakal minta maaf sama Sasuke-nii."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu kamu tidak bermaksud begitu, Hina-chan. Yang terjadi pada Sasuke kita anggap saja kecelakaan yang di luar dugaan." Ingin sekali Sasuke mencekik siapapun pemuda di luar yang seenaknya mengatakan semua yang dialaminya kecelakaan yang di luar dugaan. Ini semua adalah salah si Narumi dan Sasuke melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya.

"Terus, kalau Sasuke dah bangun kamu bakal ngapain? Pura-pura semua baik-baik aja hm, Naruto?" Telinga Sasuke menajam mendengar nama yang disebutkan terakhir itu. Dia tahu nama itu, tapi kenapa nama itu muncul di sini dia tidak mengerti. "Lagian kita ga tahu gimana reaksi Sasuke kalau liat penampilan kamu sekarang."

"Ayolah Sakura, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Sasuke tidak akan melihat sosok Naruto, yang dia tahu hanyalah Narumi. Dia tidak akan tahu bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama. Cukup kalian saja yang tahu rahasiaku."

Kali ini mata Sasuke yang membelalak. Dia semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar saat ini. Jangan-jangan saat ini Sasuke sedang bermimpi dan belum sadar dari pingsannya. Ini semua terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi.

"Kamu nyantai banget sih. Kalau ada apa-apa kita ga tanggung loh ya."

"Kalian ini. Kita bicarakan masalah lain saja ya. Jangan terus membahas Sasuke, itu tidak terlalu penting. Bagaimana jika kita bicarakan acara liburan kita saja?"

Kalimat yang terakhir itu membuat Sasuke geram. Enak saja orang itu mengatakan bahwa masalah dia tidak lebih penting dari sebuah liburan. Dengan satu dorongan keras Sasuke membuka pintu membuat semua orang yang sedang mengobrol di dalam kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Bukan hanya kaget melihat Sasuke saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu, Naruto juga sedikit gugup melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat ini. _Wah, sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal. Mati aku. _"Sa-Sasuke, kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah sang Namikaze dengan tidak sopannya. "Kau! Kau yang disana! Namamu Uzumaki Naruto, bukan?" Semuanya saling menoleh mencari sumber suara yang tidak mereka kenal. Di sudut ruangan Sai hanya tertawa kecil tidak membantu. "Hei, aku sedang bicara padamu, bodoh! Apa yang kau cari?!" Kali ini Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran. "Apa?"

Semuanya tersentak kaget bahkan ada yang napasnya tertahan. Ini sungguh suatu kejadian langka, mereka hampir tidak percaya dengan telinga mereka sendiri. "Sasuke, kau bicara?"

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah semakin geram berteriak lagi. "Jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh! Kau si Naruto Uzumaki kurang ajar itu, kan? Aku tahu dari rambut pirangmu itu, ditambah tanda di pipimu itu, juga matamu, dan suara jelekmu. Kau pasti dia, kan?!"

"Sasuke, tenang dulu. Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua." Naruto sedikit bingung bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengenali dirinya, tapi sebelum itu dia harus membuat Uchiha ini tenang dulu. "Kita duduk dulu saja. Kau pasti masih lemas kan, kau baru saja sadar."

"Aku tidak butuh duduk! Aku ingin jawaban! Mengapa saat itu kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Mengapa tidak memberi kabar? Dan apa-apaan dengan semua perempuan yang mengelilingimu ini?! Apa yang kau rencanakan, hah?!"

Sepertinya sulit sekali membuat Sasuke tenang jika sudah seperti ini. Memang Sai pernah memberitahunya jika Sasuke sudah bicara tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, tapi saat itu Naruto menganggap Sai hanya bercanda. Siapa sangka ternyata memang seperti itu, merepotkan sekali. "Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti dengan semua pertanyaanmu. Kita bicara baik-baik saja, ya. Lihat, kau membuat yang lain ketakutan." Naruto mengedarkan pandangan pada para gadisnya yang sedang berkumpul bersama di sofa kesayangan mereka.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?! Apa salahku sampai kau menghilang begitu saja? Kau benci padaku? Begitu caramu memperlakukanku? Ingin balas dendam, hm? Apa kau tahu sejak kau menghilang hidupku jadi berantakan?"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari si Uchiha bahwa dia akan berhenti. Dan dengan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Sasuke, diam dulu.."

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa bisa merusak hidupku begitu saja?" Sasuke mulai berjalan berputar-putar di tempatnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku mencari dimana dirimu tapi tidak pernah ada petunjuk sedikit pun!"

"Sasuke, tenanglah."

"Lalu sekarang kau tiba-tiba muncul dengan cara seperti ini?! Kau pikir kau ini hebat bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau mau tanpa memperdulikan orang lain? Kau tidak lebih baik dari para perempuan monster yang selalu memberikanku mimpi buruk itu!"

Naruto melirik kepada Sai yang terus saja tertawa geli sedari tadi. "Sai, apa tidak ada cara agar kakak sepupumu ini berhenti?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menggeleng. Kerut di dahi Naruto pun muncul. Apakah dia harus bersabar dan menunggu Sasuke selesai dengan sendirinya? Berapa lama?

"Sekarang semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku entah mengapa berhubungan denganmu. Apa kau tidak tahu itu membuatku semakin frustasi?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tak hentinya bicara tanpa melihatnya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. "Bahkan si Itachi bodoh itu tidak berhentinya mengejekku dan membuat hidupku semakin runyam! Lalu Neji yang tinggal bersamaku, semua peraturannya itu membuatku sakit kepala. Tunggu, Neji tidak ada hubungannya. Argh, apa yang kukatakan! Dan kau!" Sasuke akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Naruto, tiba-tiba bicaranya gugup. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto yang tadi begitu jauh sekarang tidak sejauh itu. "Me-mengapa kau begitu dekat?!"

Memang sewaktu Sasuke sibuk bicara sendiri, Naruto mulai mengambil langkah mendekat perlahan-lahan. Dan saat ini mereka hanya berjarak satu langkah saja. "Sasuke."

"A-apa?"

"Kau berisik." Kedua tangan Naruto menangkup pipi Sasuke dan dalam hitungan detik dia menyatukan bibir mereka. Terdengar suara yang menahan napas dari arah belakang yang dipercaya datang dari kelima gadisnya. Tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke, yang bersangkutan hanya diam terpaku dan matanya membelalak. Naruto sedikit menikmati pun mengakhiri koneksi mereka dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Akhirnya kau diam juga."

Tidak ada yang berkata selama beberapa saat, bahkan sang pelaku sendiri. Dia hanya terus saja tersenyum sambil mengamati wajah Uchiha yang terdiam di hadapannya. Kalimat pertama yang memecah keheningan datang dari Sakura. "Na-Naruto, apa yang baru kamu lakuin?"

Dengan ringannya Naruto menoleh dan menjawab, "Tentu saja menciumnya. Dengan begini akhirnya dia diam, bukan? Kalian bisa lihat sendiri." Sasuke masih saja mematung menimbulkan sedikit kekhawatiran pada Naruto. "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Dia menjentikkan jari di depan wajah tampan sang Uchiha yang akhirnya mendapatkan reaksi juga. "Sasuke, kau sadar atau tidak?"

Kedua onyx Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto. Perlahan tatapannya beralih ke bawah ke pipi sang Uzumaki, lalu turun lagi ke bawah sampai ke bibirnya. Pipinya memanas mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Dengan refleks dia memukul wajah Naruto lalu lari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan kediaman tersebut.

Pukulan Sasuke memang tidak terlalu keras, tapi karena semuanya terjadi terlalu mendadak membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur. Kelima gadisnya ikut tersadar dan segera menggerubunginya. "Naru-chan, kamu ga apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangkat wajah dan memandang wajah para gadis manisnya. "Ah girls, Sasuke pergi begitu saja."

Para gadisnya menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. "Ya iyalah dia pergi. Kamu sadar ga sih apa yang udah kamu lakuin sama dia?" Sakura membantu Naruto berdiri sambil mencoba menyadarkan pemuda kesayangannya atas apa yang telah dia perbuat. "Sasuke pasti trauma dan ga mau ketemu kamu lagi."

"Iya nih, Naru-kun main nyosor aja. Gimana kalau Sasuke-kun jadi benci kamu?" tambah Tenten.

Setelah berdiri Naruto berjalan menuju sofa di ruangan tersebut dan duduk ditemani kelima gadisnya. "Kalian terlalu berlebihan. Itu hanya satu ciuman kecil, bukan masalah besar. Tapi, tidak kusangka Sasuke memiliki suara seperti itu. Kupikir suaranya akan lebih Uchiha."

Semua kembali menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu kaget. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan mereka tidak mengerti. Sai yang sejak tadi hanya menonton dan menikmati semua adegan dari sudut ruangan ikut membuka mulut. "Andai saja kalian tahu suara dia yang sebenarnya."

Semua mata berpaling padanya. "Maksud kamu apa, Sai? Yang tadi itu emang suara asli Sasuke-kun, kan?"

"Maksudku saat kakak sepupuku itu bicara layaknya orang normal. Kalian tidak akan menyangka."

Keenam-enamnya menatap Sai menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut tapi tidak sepatah kata pun keluar lagi dari mulut si Uchiha muda. Mereka mencoba mendapatkan informasi lebih tapi yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan bersikap seakan semua itu rahasia dan mereka tidak akan dapat secuil info pun dari dirinya. Pemuda satu ini memang ahlinya menyimpan rahasia dan membuat orang penasaran.

* * *

><p>Sasuke terus berlari dan tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang lelah ataupun orang-orang yang ditabraknya, yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah segera tiba di kamar apartemennya. Butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit baginya untuk mencapai bangunan dimana dia tinggal dari kediaman Namikaze, karena pertama dia tidak membawa kendaraan, kedua tempatnya memang jauh dan Sasuke benar-benar berlari sepanjang jalan. Padahal jika dia menggunakan bis dia hanya akan memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit.<p>

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan saat tiba adalah membuat Neji yang berada di dalam kaget dengan membanting pintu terbuka sangat keras dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya seperti orang dikejar anjing. Sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya benar-benar bingung melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang tidak biasanya ini. Neji segera menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut di atas kasurnya saat Neji masuk.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" dengan nada khawatir Neji bertanya tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan si Namikaze itu atau malah perempuan lainnya?" Masih tidak ada jawaban. Neji mengerutkan dahi bingung, Sasuke tidak pernah diam seperti ini. "Kau baik-baik saja? Lalu sebenarnya kau ini dari mana? Kau tidak mengatakan akan pulang telat hari ini."

"Neji." Suara Sasuke sangat pelan, Neji sampai mengira dia hanya salah dengar.

"Ya?" Menunggu itu sudah biasa bagi Neji, tapi menunggu Sasuke bicara adalah suatu hal yang baru. Biasanya dia akan repot menghentikan sahabatnya bicara, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang sekarang ini. Sudah lebih dari lima menit dia menunggu tapi sahabatnya belum mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Sasuke, kau ini kenapa? Jangan membuatku takut."

Dengan sangat perlahan Sasuke menatap Neji. Pipinya masih memerah dan dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang setengah sadar, entah pikirannya sedang dimana. Mulutnya bergerak tapi tidak terdengar apapun, atau setidaknya tidak tertangkap telinga karena terlalu lirih. Neji harus mendekat agar bisa menangkap apa yang Sasuke katakan. "…ciumku."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Bicara lebih keras agar aku bisa mendengarmu."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram lengan Neji dan mengguncangnya. "Dia menciumku, Neji! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia sudah menciumku!"

"Ha-hah? Siapa yang menciummu? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Neji mencoba melepaskan diri dan berhasil dengan sedikit kekerasan.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang terbebas beralih ke rambutnya dan meremasnya. "Oh ya Tuhan, dia menciumku. Dia menciumku! Aku harus bagaimana? Ini bukan mimpi, bukan mimpi. Bagaimana ini? Dia menciumku lalu aku memukulnya, setelah itu aku lari. Dia menciumku. Dia menciumku!" Sasuke tidak lagi memperdulikan Neji dan tenggelam dalam kepanikannya sendiri.

Sifat Sasuke yang suka berteriak di depannya memang menjengkelkan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Dia terlihat seperti orang gila, Neji bahkan tidak mengerti lebih dari separuh cerita Sasuke. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Sasuke?"

"Dia menciumku. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan perempuan, Naruto, Naruto sudah menciumku tapi aku malah memukulnya. Dia, Naruto, Naruto sudah menciumku! Bagaimana ini?!" Jika dari kata-katanya dia terdengar histeris, tapi jika kalian lihat sikapnya Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Wajahnya terus saja memerah dan dia bertingkah malu-malu.

Saat ini Neji sangat yakin sahabatnya sedang kerasukan setan. Tapi nama yang disebutkan Sasuke membuat dahinya mengerut. "Uzumaki Naruto? Maksudmu Naruto yang itu?"

Tentu saja pertanyaannya itu tidak digubris. Sasuke terus saja histeris dengan tingkah laku bak seorang gadis yang mendapatkan undangan ke pesta dari pemuda idamannya. Senang, bingung, bersemangat becampur khawatir dan lain-lain. Bisa dikatakan saat ini dia memang sudah setengah gila. Hal yang tidak disangka dari seorang Uchiha, bukan?

* * *

><p>Pagi hari di kediaman Uzumaki diramaikan oleh sepucuk surat yang datang dari orang tua si pemuda. "Tumben sekali mereka mengirim surat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi." Naruto membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya. Setelah selesai surat tersebut dia lipat kembali dan dia simpan di dalam tas miliknya.<p>

"Terus apa isi suratnya, Naru-chan?"

Naruto melanjutkan merapikan pakaiannya karena dalam sepuluh menit dia harus berangkat ke kampus. "Tidak penting. Kalian semua cukup berdoa saja apapun yang direncanakan Ibu tidak akan memberikan kita kesulitan." Semua memandang padanya lalu pada Sakura yang dianggan tahu apa yang terjadi. DIpandang begitu gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya mengangkat bahu, dia endiri tidak begitu tahu jalan pikiran kedua orang tua Naruto, terutama sang ibu yang penuh kejutan.

Semuanya pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto dan Tenten pergi ke kampus bersama, Ino juga berangkat ke kampus, Hinata pergi ke sekolah, Sakura pergi ke toko, dan Temari harus mengunjungi adiknya yang satu lagi. Karena semuanya memiliki tujuan yang berbeda mereka memutuskan tidak perlu ada yang diantar dan Sai akan menunggu di rumah sambil membereskan semua pekerjaan rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tenten terus melirik seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Narumi yang terlihat menerik seperti biasanya tidak menunjukkan keraguan ataupun kekhawatiran sedikit pun di wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Tenten gemas sekali, apa Narumi atau Naruto benar-benar tidak merasa canggung jika harus bertemu Sasuke hari ini setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tenten tahu bahwa Naruto memang orang yang seperti itu, terkadang dia terlalu santai dalam menghadapi suatu masalah. Mungkin saja kali ini Naruto tidak menggangap bahwa ini adalah masalah sama sekali, karena itu dia tidak terlihat khawatir sedikit pun.

Begitu sampai di kampus mereka berdua segera berpisah untuk menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Narumi membalas semua sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Setiap hari memang seperti ini, fans nya banyak dan ada dimana-mana. Untungnya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memiliki ide macam-macam untuk mendapatkannya, Narumi sangat bersyukur. "Pagi Narumi, kamu cantik hari ini kayak biasanya."

Narumi menoleh kepada Kiba yang ternyata berjalan di belakangnya. Seseorang memukul kepala pemuda pecinta anjing itu untuknya dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah bosan. "Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah genit. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah benar mengerjakan tugasmu karena isi otakmu semuanya hanya hal-hal bodoh."

"Pagi Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun. Kalian akrab kayak biasanya, ya." Narumi tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Shikamaru sedikit merona dan berpura-pura batuk.

"Pagi, Narumi. Maaf ya anak ini hanya bisa mengganggumu setiap hari. Dia memang bodoh jadi mengertilah."

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh!"

Narumi terkikik geli melihat mereka berdua. Ya, dia tahu bahwa seperti halnya Kiba, Shikamaru pun menaruh perasaan padanya. Walau begitu dibanding yang lain mereka berdua ini bisa dibilang fans yang paling dekat dengannya karena mereka berdua banyak mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya dan juga mereka sering mengobrol. "Kalian mau ke kelas bareng?"

Kiba menjawab dengan semangat sedangkan Shikamaru hanya berjalan mengikuti mereka. "Narumi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya aja."

"Kamu akhir-akhir ini jadi sering bersama Sasuke, ya. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Narumi menoleh pada Shikamaru dan menatapnya sejenak. "Kamu cemburu, ya?" Shikamaru terhenti sejenak dan segera mebela diri bahwa dia tidak cemburu. Narumi terkikik kembali dan melanjutkan berjalan. "Ya, mau gimana lagi. Itu semua demi ngehindarin Kakashi. Lagian Sasuke ga pernah macem-macem kok, santai aja. Makasih udah khawatir."

Mereka bertiga memasuki kelas dan tak lama kuliah pun dimulai. Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini, bahkan sampai kulih terakhir pun tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti terjadi. Hanya saja ada yang hilang, tapi Narumi tidak begitu yakin apa sampai Kiba bertanya. "Kayaknya hari ini sang pejuang tidak datang ya. Kira-kira kenapa, ya?" Narumi menatap Kiba tidak mengerti. Siapa yang dia maksudkan dengan sang pejuang? Menyadari tatapan tersebut Kiba kembali berbicara. "Sasuke. Kami memanggilnya begitu, hanya sekedar main-main tidak ada alasan khusus. Apa dia sakit, ya? Baru kali ini aku liat dia tidak masuk."

Perkataan Kiba membuat Narumi sedikit khawatir. Mungkin semua ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin. _Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya dengan menciumnya seperti itu? _Dia akan menanyakannya pada HInata nanti, siapa tahu gadis termudanya itu tahu sesuatu.

Tapi ternyata itu tidak benar. "Hina ga tau apa-apa, Naru-kun. Neji-nii ga bilang apa-apa. Apa mau Hina tanyain?" Itulah jawaban yang HInata berikan pada pertanyaan pertama yang datang dari Naruto saat mereka bertemu di rumah. Ya memang siapa lagi yang tahu akan kondisi Sasuke selain teman seatapnya yaitu Neji. Naruto menerima usulan Hinata yang segera menghubungi kakak sepupunya. Wajah Hinata yang selalu tersenyum dan kadang malu-malu itu terlihat terganggu dan hal itu pun membuat Naruto terganggu. Dia tidak sabar sampai Hinata selelsai dengan panggilannya dan memberitahunya apa yang terjadi. Sama-samar terdengar olehnya suara Neji yang mengoceh dari sebrang telepon. Waktu lima menit yang dihabiskan kedua Hyuuga itu berbicara di telepon terasa bagai berjam-jam bagi Naruto.

"Lalu, apa katanya?"

Hinata menatap Naruto sambil menggenggam hapenya. "Neji-nii bilang Sasu-nii sekarang, mm..gimana ya? Katanya Sasu-nii kayak orang gila." Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata memberikan reaksi yang sama yaitu bingung. "Hina sendiri ga gitu ngerti. Waktu minta dijelasin Neji-nii malah curhat gimana repotnya dia ngadepin Sasu-nii yang sekarang. Intinya Sasu-nii emang lagi dalam kondisi ga mungkin ngampus."

Keempat gadis yang lebih tua darinya hanya bisa menghela napas. Pemuda mereka benar-benar sudah membuat masalah. Mereka semua prihatin akan apa yang sudah menimpa Naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua salahnya sendiri. "Jadi sekarang Naru-chan mau gimana? Jenguk Sasuke?"

Mata biru yang sedari tadi menerawang menatap sepasang mata biru lainnya dalam seketika. "Kamu bercanda kan, Ino-chan? Mana mungkin Sasuke mau kujenguk jika reaksinya seperti ini?"

"Ya menurut kami sih kamu tuh perlu minta maaf sama Sasuke. Kan kamu yang buat salah." Walau sebenarnya kelima gadis terutama Ino dan Sakura sangat tertarik akan apa yang akan terjadi diantara kedua pemuda ini. Mereka memang fujoshi, sayang Naruto tidak tahu akan hal itu. Sebenarnya hobi ini tergolong baru, semua terjadi saat Sasuke muncul. Sakura yang memulai semuanya dan menularkannya pada Ino lalu tersebar ke ketiga gadis lainnya. Meski mereka masih mencintai Naruto lebih dari siapapun, tapi melihat perkembangan hubungan kedua pasangan ini adalah lain soal.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi kurasa aku perlu memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk menenangkan diri sebelum menemuinya. Jika dia sudah siap kami pasti bertemu lagi."

Suara bel yang menggema di seluruh rumah menyita perhatian mereka. Tumben sekali mereka mendapatkan tamu di waktu seperti ini. Mengetahui Sai akan membukakan pintu mereka meneruskan pembicaraan mereka tadi. Ino dan Sakura mendesak agar Naruto melakukan sesuatu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto sendiri merasa itu tidak perlu.

Ditengah perdebatan mereka pintu ruangan terbuka dan suara yang sudah lama tidak didengar oleh Naruto terdengar. "Naru-nii!" Mendengar panggilan itu Naruto terkejut tapi juga senang.

"Kurama. Kyuubi. Kalian bagaimana bisa ada disini?" Kedua makhluk kecil itu menerjang kakaknya dan memeluknya penuh rindu. Dengan tangannya yang cukup besar Naruto mengelus rambut merah kedua adiknya yang manis. "Mana Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Ibu disini!" Kushina berteriak seperti anak kecil, bahkan lebih kencang dari teriakan putra kembarnya sebelumnya. "Ah, sayang banget Ibu liat Naruto bukannya Narumi. Padahal Ibu udah ngebayangin dari tadi ngeliat putri Ibu yang cantik dan manis."

Naruto menghela napas dan menggeleng. Wanita yang dia sebut ibu ini selalu ada saja ulahnya. "Ibu, hentikan gaya bicara yang seperti itu. Tidak cocok bagi Ibu."

"Loh, kenapa? Ibu ini kan masih muda. Masih cocok dong, Ibu juga kan manis. Iya kan, girls?"

"Met sore, Kushina-san." Bukan menjawab mereka berlima malah memberi salam padanya. Ini kedua kalinya Kushina berkunjung dengan mereka semua ada berkumpul bersama. Khusus untuk Sakura mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih lama dan lebih mengerti dengan kelakuan wanita berambut merah panjang ini.

Sambil memangku kedua adik kembarnya yang sulit sekali lepas darinya, Naruto menatap Kushina dengan lelah. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika akan kemari?"

Ditanya begitu Kushina malah bergaya seakan putranya ini bertanya hal yang tidak perlu. "Bukan kejutan namanya kalau bilang, kan? Minato juga dah Ibu suap supaya diem."

Lagi-lagi Naruto sakit kepala dengan kelakuan ibunya. Pasti ada yang Kushina rencanakan dengan semua kunjungan mendadak ini. Tidak mungkin hanya sekedar menjenguk dan pulang kembali setelah beberapa hari melepas rindu. Naruto sangat yakin ada rencana dibalik semuanya dan kini dia sangat butuh istirahat dan juga beberapa pil aspirin.


End file.
